Team IVRY
by SamanthaMatoiStein
Summary: A RWBY fanfic. Read the first chapter to see what I have planned for fanfiction. This fanfiction is non profitable.
1. Chapter 1: First story and Red Trailer

Hello. I'm Samantha Matoi Stein and this is my first fanfic, with actions. I do stories with original characters or adventure series. I usually do dialogue scripts, but hopefully I will get the actions, how words are said, and the descriptions alright. So, this is RWBY with IVRY, my fan team. It is the original story of RWBY, but with my team, IVRY added to it. I hope you guys like it. In my character descriptions, I will mention weapon names and types, but semblances will be revealed in the trailers. However, if you don't get what the semblances are in the trailers, they will be explained later on in later chapters. Please don't hate on my stories. I don't own RWBY or any of its characters, but I do own Team IVRY. Also, if you wish, I will take requests, just don't ask me to do lemons or limes, because I would feel a little bit awkward trying to write those stories. Also, I might not do some requests right away, as I would have to see the anime the characters are in to understand them.

Let me explain that I was going to out up four chapters explaining who the characters were, but some one brought up a good point about these chapters, so I'm going to explain who they are in the trailers or in other chapters. The only reason I did this is because you can't put pictures on fanfiction. However, I want to ask how the weapons would be described?

The beginning of a song is heard as the full moon is shown amid falling snow and a floating red petal. Two figures are seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape. One figure has a red hood and flowing cloak with the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals. The second figure has a red jacket, black shorts, red shoes, and a red scarf covering most of her face, except her silver eyes, which are cloudy as she is blind, and seem filled with sorrow. An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff that the people are standing at, who turn and walk away from the rose symbol on the marker and the words "Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter".  
The red-hooded and red-scarfed wanderers slowly walk through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed Beowolves circling their prey. Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figures disappear in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up. Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is Ruby, who reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke.  
The other girl, with her scarf fluttering around her, is Ivory, a black haired girl with red highlights, who also reaches behind her, but pulls out a yo-yo, which was red with the rose symbol on either side, and swings it around a Beowolf's throat, the string slicing the head off the body.  
More Beowolves start to attack as Ruby and Ivory land. Ivory kills the first beast by decapitation. Then, still in the air, Ruby blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Crescent Rose into its larger, and deadlier, scythe form, as Ivory throws Quarter Stone into the air and twirls the string, making it harden, and when the yo-yo comes in contact with the hardened string, two strips of red swirl around the body, and the two halves of the yo-yo become one as it lands on the body, and turns into its staff form.  
One of the braver Beowolves goes forward to attack Ivory. As Ivory looks up, we enter her eyes, and we see the outlines of all the Beowolves, but not any color. She sees the Beowolf leap towards her and , the world have been turned back to normal, jumps towards it, and thrusts the staff through the creatures chest, impaling it. The creature then falls to the ground, bleeding roses. Another brave Beowolf goes to attack, but Ruby merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade, smiles at the creature as it growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges.  
Ruby, rotating the weapon, unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters, with Ivory, having turned Quarter Stone back into its yo-yo form, throws her weapon at her enemies, slicing them up, until one swipes at Ruby's feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she and Ivory see more creatures emerging from the woods.  
A Beowolf almost gets Ruby with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, while Ivory kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both. Ivory leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her string with her on the beast's back before pulling back and beheading it while flying upwards. Two Beowolves follow, but Ruby shoots her way down and slices them up when she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left.  
Nodding at Ivory, Ruby drops her previous cartridge, inserts another with a cross symbol, loads it in, and blasts off at a higher speed than ever before, coming at the dumbfounded Beowolves like a rocket when she converts the scythe to a sickle-shape as she and Ivory spin their way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air. Ivory fights the Beowolves while constantly changing the form of Quarter Stone. As the two attack, Ruby whistles at different lengths, and Ivory seems to swing her weapon in certain directions after each whistle. They disembowel them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, they blasts into a jump, and Ruby lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her. While Ivory lands with her right hand on her staff, and her left hand on her right, posed with her staff being symmetrical to her body, as bullets rain from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2: White Trailer

Darkness gives way to reveal the words: "Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable." The black closes in again just as an amplified voice is heard saying: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome...Weiss Schnee." A young girl in white with a barely visible scar over her left eye walks out on stage into the spotlight as a piano plays a song before a crowd of people, occasionally taking pictures from their stands around the white castle they appear to be in. She looks to her right and sees a silver haired girl in a silver dress and white gloves with the Schnee symbol on them, showing that she is family, as she gives an encouraging smile. Weiss smiles back, but it then disappears as she closes her eyes and begins to sing, "Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all..." While she sings, the view sinks down into her scar-free reflection on the stage, the world tilting until she opens her eyes and finds herself in another place, with the girl from before standing next to her. "Vanessa?", she asks the girl, but looks away as the light and shadows shift until a warrior in giant armor with an equally massive broadsword appears before them. They backflip just as the Giant Armor brings its blade down on where they were, and the song continues as Weiss' flashback takes over. Weiss continues to sing, "Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"  
Weiss unsheathes her own rapier, Myrtenaster, while Vanessa releases her fan, Icy Vengeance, which has a grey color silk with a silver frame and the Schnee symbol spread on it, and dart forward, getting a hit on their enemy before twirling into a landing. The Giant Armor swings again, but they dashes away and land several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when they uppercut into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier and Vanessa's fan, which they bring up just in time to merely knock them back. When they slow down, Vanessa looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her and Weiss, then swinging it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving targets. It finally hits Weiss' blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet. Weiss still singing, "Fear of, what's inside of me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"  
With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and two snowflake symbols appear that propel her and Vanessa forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at them, Weiss and Vanessa disappear and reappear all around it, leaping through the air using Weiss' glyphs and landing a blow with each pass. After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Vanessa looks to Weiss, but then shakes her head and glares back at the enemy. A worried Weiss closes her eyes, and in the real world, the spotlight suddenly cuts out.  
The moon makes itself known when the clouds in front of it pass, showering Weiss in its light as she sings, eyes still closed. In her mind, she stands back up, first looking at Vanessa as she points to the Giant Armor's broadsword and nods her head. Weiss then nods back and eyes the Giant Armor with blood trailing down the left side of her face, and holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appears over the blade. While this happens, Vanessa grabs the end of her fan and moves her arm outward, which causes the fan blades to harden and extend outward until the become the blade of a sword, with it's hilt appearing shorty after. The Giant Armor runs up and drops its sword on them, but it meets their rapier and sword and is deflected off. Weiss singing still, "Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me?"  
Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings again, but Weiss and Vanessa run ahead and jump on the sword. Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow, and they roll on the broadsword and slash at their foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapon into the ground. Weiss rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her and Vanessa when the Giant Armor tries to hammer its fist down on them, but they roll out of the way and Weiss activates the glyph, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy. Weiss continuing to sing, "Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all?"  
With one final leap into the air and her real self singing the last lines of her song, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade and Weiss and Vanessa descend onto the Giant Armor. When their attack is done and they land in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crash to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her. Weiss singing as the memory flashes between her last note and the battle, "I'm the loneliest of all." Weiss gets up and closes her eyes, finishing Mirror Mirror to a gentle shower of snowflakes and a roar of applause from her audience. She opens her eyes and looks around as if in a daze, then peers up at the slightly-scattered moon above. She then looks over to her sister as she applauds. She smiles at her, then dips her head and bows to the crowd as the curtains close around her.


	3. Chapter 3: Black trailer

The opening quote is shown: "Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation." Blake and Rebel sit on rocks outcropping watching red leaves drift down in the Forest. Adam walks up to them saying with anger in his voice, "Blake, Rebel, it's time. They slowly turn toward him. "Okay.", says Blake with unsureness on her face, while Rebel, a black haired girl, says, "Right", with anger on her face and her now noticeable black wolf ears bending forward and her tail fully erect. The three are running through the forest, until they suddenly stop. They look down to a train rushing through the forest. Adam, Rebel, Blake slide down the hill onto the top of the train. Upon boarding it, they enter a car full of AK-130 Androids. "Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way," says Adam with determination. The Androids activate and circle the duo. "Don't be so dramatic,' says Blake with sarcasm. "This is gonna be easy," says Rebel with confidence.  
An Android activates the guns on its arms and says, "Intruder, identify yourself." Adam responds by cutting the Android in two and Rebel and Blake proceed to completely annihilate the Androids in the car with Blake using Gambrel Shroud, her katana, and Rebel using Howling Rebel, her scythe, which had a black handle with a silver blade and the Belladonna symbol on it. Eventually, they burst out of the freight car onto a flatcar and encounter a horde of Androids running towards them. "Let's do this," Adam proclaims. Howling Rebel's blade divides and circles around, making a hard barrier, turning into it's giant hammer form. They decimate the horde and enter into a second freight car. Adam opens a box and examines the contents inside. "Perfect. Move up to the next car." He closes the trunk. "I'll set the charges." Adam says with an evil tone in his voice. "What about the crew members?" Blake asks with concern in her voice. "What about them?," Adam asks with a non caring tone. "Guys, we've got a robot. A big one." says Rebel looking wide eyed toward a dark part of the car. Adam turns his head around and sees a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. Adam moves to fight it. Blake mutters anxiously: Adam. Adam, Rebel, and Blake try to fight it, but it doesn't go so well. Rebel grabs Blake before she is about to be crushed by the droid's legs. "We need to get out of here.' says Blake, her voice full of worry. Eventually the fight moves out of the car onto another flatcar.  
"Buy me some time!" Adam yells to his partners. "Are you sure?" asks a concerned Blake. "Do it!" Adam yells back in response. "Right!" Rebel shouts, but asBlake and Adam look toward Rebel, in her place is a 6 foot tall black wolf with Howling Rebel strapped to its back. Blake and Rebel distract the droid while Adam readies his next attack. As they jump back to Adam some time later..."Move!" Adam yells as Blake and Rebel run to the next train car. The droid fires a powerful beam. Adam catches the beam with Wilt. As his body starts to glow, the droid jumps toward him. Adam then slashes out with his sword, disintegrating the droid and even affecting the trees in the Red Forest causing their leaves to fly into the air. As Adam walks back towards Blake an Rebel, he finds them on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. As he reaches out to them..."Goodbye." Blake says in a way that seems like she wanted to say it for a long time. She severs the connection and lets the released carts slow down as she lets the rest of the train continue en-route. As they leave, the background becomes completely red with a black silhouette of Blake and Rebel in the middle, with black leaves falling down.


	4. Chapter 4: Yellow Trailer and Updates

A quote fades in: "Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement." Yang and Yvette are shown riding their motorcycles through the streets of Vale. They eventually stop in front of a club that is blasting music. As they walk through the club, they see Roman Torchwick ending a conversation with Junior. They make their way to the bar where Junior stands. As they approach, Junior waves his hand to the Malachite sisters, signaling for them to leave them, which they do. Yang then says to the bartender, "Two Strawberry Sunrises. No ice. Oh, and a couple of those little umbrellas.' As the bartender prepares the drinks, Junior looks toward the girls and asks them, "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondies?" Yvette giggles and then replies, "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" Junior then says, "So you know who I am. You got names, sweethearts?" Yang replies with, "Yes, Junior, we've got several. But instead of sweethearts, you can just call us sirs." Yvette grabs his groin and squeezes it painfully causing Junior to cry out in pain comically. Yang then gets serious and says, "People say you know everything." She brings her scroll up to his face, showing him a picture. "Tell us where we can find her and we'll let you go." Junior straining from the pain says, "I've never seen her before, I swear!" Yvette yells back, "Excuse me?", then squeezes harder. Junior straining more replies, "I swear, sirs!"  
Junior's henchmen begin to gather around. Yang leans toward Junior and says, "Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..." Junior still straining, but with anger, says, "Listen, blondies sirs. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Yvette lets go and Junior sighs in relief. Junior then looks back at them and says, "You'll pay for that!" He puts on his sunglasses and walks away from them. Yang follows closely behind. Yang then say innocently, "Oh Junior, we were just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?" Junior stops and turns around. Junior then mutters, "Huh?" After Yang giggles, he then say, "Uh, okay." As he leans in, she punches him in the face sending him flying across the room. The henchmen run towards them. Activating Ember Celica and Blazing Inferno, a pair of dark yellow nunchucks with a lighter yellow chain and the Xiao Long symbol, they jump into the air and punch down, sending them flying back. They take out all the henchmen and even the DJ when the two malachite twins step into the room. Miltia, the red twin asks her sister, "Melanie, who is this girl?" Melanie, the white twin responds with, "I dunno Miltia but we should teach her a lesson." Yang loads another belt of ammunition into Ember Celica and Yvette breaks Blazing Inferno's chains and whips her arms out, making the chains melt into a blade with handles coning out of the existing handle, turning it into its sais form, and they take out the twins with after a struggle. The holograms in the club suddenly turn off, the twins make an escape, and a spotlight shines on Junior as he brings out his Bazooka. Junior says with anger, "You're gonna pay for this."  
He fires his bazooka several times, but Yang fires some shots toward the missiles while Yvette dodges the attacks. Then Junior uses the bazooka to hit the girls several times, the last one throwing them both into glass. Yang gets up, chuckles, and pounds her fists, while her hair seems to be surrounded by flames. Yvette takes a moment to get up, but gets on all fours and closes her eyes, while Yang goes to punch Junior and avoid the missiles. Before Yang's last punch, they both hear a roar, and surrounding Yvette is an outline of an Ursa. When Yvette runs toward the two on four legs, the Ursa does the same thing. Now having caught up with Yang, Yvette moves her/the Ursa's right arm, at the same time that Yang readies her right arm for a punch while her eyes turn from lavender to red, and they both hit Junior, sending him flying backwards. He gets up and sees that his weapon is destroyed in his left hand, and he has some of Yang's hair in his right hand. Yang notices, and she yells out in anger, with fire surrounding her. She and Yvette are now running toward Junior as they both deliver one final blow. He flies out the window, landing in front of Ruby and Ivory. Yang and Yvette come outside shortly after.  
Ruby asks, "Yang? Is that you?" Yang, her eyes having turned back to their lavender state responds with, "Oh! Hey sisters!" Ivory then asks the other blond, "Is that you, Yvette?" Yvette, the Ursa having left, says, "Yep. Sure is, Ivory." Ruby then asks the two blondes, "What are you doing here?" With the sun behind Yang and Yvette, and the moon behind Ruby and Ivory, Yang sighs before the screen cuts to black. Yang then replies with, "It's a long story."

Hello. If I spot mistakes through the story, I will fix them, so already published chapters might have changed. I will release a new chapter every Wednesday. If I can't, I'll let you guys know why. But I am amazed that I got 12 reads in a day, along with 2 reviews, and a follower. Thank you for reading my story. Also, I want to know what my fans should be called. I am a Wolf Spirit, so maybe something related to that? Let me know what you guys think. Also, this story will also be released in Quotev so look for it there too.


	5. Chapter 5: Ruby and Ivory Rose

Fade-in to an image of Beacon Academy. As we slide up a narrator says, "Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past." The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors. The narrator continues with, "Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void." Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man. As this part of the story is told, the narrator goes on by saying, "However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"." The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them. Continuing on, the narrator says, "Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life." The castle zooms out to show a map of Remnant, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattered moon over a city at night. The narrator says, in a more serious tone, "But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return."

Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop From Dust Till Dawn. Saying her last line, the narrator ends with, "So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength." Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, the view lowering to two young girls, one wearing a hooded red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine. A mysterious man then replies, "But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul." The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper. Roman, after flicking his cigar asks the shopkeeper, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper. The Shopkeeper, scared of what might happen, replies with a hint of fear in his voice, while raising his arms, "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" Roman then shushes the old man and says to him, "Calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman then looks to one of his henchmen and say to him, "Grab the Dust." A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls. A henchmen, after placing an open case on the display, demands to the shopkeeper, "Crystals. Burn. Uncut." The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears a muted song from the girl's direction, and unsheathes his sword.  
The second henchman, pointing his sword at their backs, demands the two girls, "Alright kids, put your hands where I can see 'em." After getting no response, the henchman says, with anger in his voice, "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" He goes over to the girl with the hood and turns her around, the hood dropping to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them. The other girl, revealed to be Ivory Rose, sees this motion and says to Ruby, "Rubes, your headphones." After she puts down the headphones, Ruby asks, "Yes?" The henchman finally getting a response says, once again, "I said, put your hands in the air, now!" Ruby then asks the henchman, "Are you...robbing us?" The henchman, tired of dealing with the girl's nonsense yells, "Yes!" Ruby, now understanding the situation she and Ivory are in, replies, "Oh..." Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby and Ivory. The henchman Roman sent, the same one who demanded crystals get put in the case, yells at the two girls, while raising his gun at them, "Freeze!"  
Cut to outside the shop, when the henchman, Ruby and Ivory crash through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form, while Ivory reveals Quarter Stone in its staff form. Roman scowls, but Ruby and Ivory smile back at them before twirling the weapons around, striking them into the ground and Ruby turning off her headphones. Roman, with a considering look on his face says, more to himself, "Okay..." Then he says to his remaining henchmen, "Get them!" The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby and Ivory, who spin around the scythe and kick the first approaching criminal in the face. Ivory gets Quarter Stone out of the ground and runs to hit another one with the butt, the end of, of her weapon, sending him flying. Ruby, having gotten Crescent Rose out of the ground, fires and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next one's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet. Roman, looking down with disappointment, says, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Ivory, looking at Roman, asks him in an almost taunting way, "Did you think we would be easy to beat?" After dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard, Roman replies with, "Well, Red and White, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." Roman raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman unleashes a red blast at the Ruby and Ivory, and Ruby fires at the ground and leaps over it, Ivory shouts, "Whoa!" and jumps out of the way. When they land and look up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. Ruby asks the shopkeeper, "You okay if we go after him?" The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Ivory replies with a, "Good," and they set off.  
Roman makes it to the roof, with Ruby and Ivory high-flying again and landing right behind him. Ruby then yells at Roman with a, "Hey!" After stopping at the edge, Roman mutters a, "Persistent..." Ruby and Ivory get ready to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside. Roman, after turning around and holding up a red Dust gem, then yells to the girls, "End of the line, Red and White!" He throws it out at their feet and fires at them, resulting in a large explosion. Roman than laugh loudly, but then stops laughing when he sees something on the roof, and utters out a, "Huh?"  
A woman in a purple cape is now in front of the girls, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As the twins look on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls. Roman then yells at the woman, "We got a Huntress!" The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls. Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet. Roman looks on in anger and asks himself, "The hell...?" With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head. The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards. Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. After Ivory turns her weapon into its yo-yo form, Ruby looks over and whistles a long whistle. Ivory then looks up where the Bullhead is, and throws her yo-yo in the direction of the woman, but it gets blocked as well. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and Ivory and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away. Ruby, looking at Glynda, says in an awe stricken voice "You're a Huntress!" Putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face, Ruby then asks, "Can we have your autograph?!

The scene cuts to Ruby's amazed face turn to one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room. Ivory looks over to her sister and says, "I'm thinking that's a no." Glynda says to the two girls in an accusing tone, "I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young ladies. You put yourself and others in great danger." Ruby yells back at Glynda, "They started it!" Glynda continues with her rant, "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...With a pat on the back...". She notices Ruby's smile, "...And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!" "But...there is someone here who would like to meet you." She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby and Ivory can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.  
The mysterious man, who is revealed to be the man talking to the narrator, says to the two girls, "Ivory and Ruby Rose..." He leans in to look at their faces. "You...have silver eyes. Ruby stutters while struggling to find a reply, "Uh, um..." Then Ivory asks him, "What does that have to do with anything? The man seems to ignore Ivory's question and asks, "So! Where did you learn to do this?" He gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby and Ivory's fighting. Ruby responds with, "S-Signal Academy." The man looks at Ivory and says to her, "I've never seen anyone use a yo-yo as a weapon before." Ivory responds with, "Well, I wanted something unique." The man then replies with, "Of course." He then looks to Ruby and asks her, "And they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ruby replies with, "Well, one teacher in particular." The man responds with, "I see..." He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby and Ivory. Ruby tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth. Ivory, on the other hand, grabs one cookie and eats it slowly. The man then says, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." Ruby, mumbling through her full mouth, "Oh! That's our uncle!" She then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed, and then repeats, "Sorry. That's our Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like: Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises. The man then responds with, "So I've noticed." He places his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby and Ivory. "And what are two adorable girls such as yourselves doing at a school designed to train warriors?"  
Ruby looks at Ivory, and she nods in response, telling her that she can tell the story. Ruby then says, "Well...We want to be Huntresses." The man asks her, "You want to slay monsters?" Ruby replies, "Yeah! We only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then we're going to apply to Beacon!" She continues talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing. "You see, our sister and her friend are starting there this year, and they're trying to become Huntresses, and we're trying to become Huntresses 'cause we wanna help people. Our parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, hey, we might as well make a career out of it!" She giggles and continues, "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" She flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile. Glynda and the man study her. The man asks the girls, "Do you know who I am?" Ivory answers with, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ozpin says smiling, "Hello." Ruby responds with, "Nice to meet you," while Ivory replies with, "It's a pleasure." Ozpin then asks the twins, "You want to come to my school?" Ruby responds with, "More than anything." Ivory responds with, "Very much." After exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmph!" before turning back to the girls, Ozpin finally says, "Well, okay." Ruby and Ivory smile, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

The scene changes again as Yang Xiao Long tackles her sisters in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of them while yelling, "Oh, I can't believe my baby sisters are going to Beacon with me and Yvette! This is the best day ever!" Ruby, while gasping for air, "Please stop." Yang, after releasing her sisters, "But I'm so proud of you!" Ruby replies with, "Really Sis, it was nothing." Yang says back at Ruby, "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Ruby responds with, "I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Yang questions her sister, "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Ruby answers, "Of course I'm excited...I just..." She sighs and continues, "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." After going over and giving her sister a one-armed hug, Yang says, "But you are special." The other blonde girl, Yvette, asks Ivory, "What about you, Ivory? Are you excited to go to Beacon?" Ivory responds with, "A bit. But I'm also really nervous. However, I'm looking forward to making new friends there **."** Yvette was a girl who wore a lot of yellow, but in different shades. The only thing she wore that wasn't yellow was her black leather jacket. She had yellow hair, which looked like a bowl cut, and even had yellow eyes, which were actually a shade of gold. The girls' attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot. Cyril, a news reporter, says while the mugshot is on the screen, "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department." Yvette asks Ivory, "Wasn't he the guy you and Ruby fought against?" Ivory answers, "I think. I can't see holograms." Cyril then says, "Back to you, Lisa." The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks. Lisa Lavender, the reporter says, "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." Yvette says while drowning out the news, "That White Fang is really causing problems for everyone." Ivory agrees with her, "Yeah, including the people they are trying to protect." The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.  
The hologram of Glynda says to the students on the airship, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Yang asks out loud, "Who's that?" By coincidence, Glynda then says, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Yang, her question having been answered says, "Oh." Glynda continues with, "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." After the hologram disappears, Ruby, among several other cries of surprise, "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby and other students look through the glass walls at the town below. "I guess home isn't too far after all!" Yang says to her red little sister, "Beacon's our home, now." The two hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship. Yang breaks the silence with, "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." She then rolls her eyes. Ruby agrees and says, "It was a nice moment while it lasted." The ship is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water. We can still hear Ruby saying, "I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Yang replies with, "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Ruby yells at her sister, "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Shining Beacon Part 1

We open to a view of several ships carrying students and docking at the entrance of the school. As soon as one lands, the sick passenger emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch. Ivory, Yvette, Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school. The four girls, as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy: "Wow..." Yang, still looking up, "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yvette, looking at Ivory, "What do you think, Ivory?" Ivory, looking at Yvette, "Looks nice." Ruby, getting so excited she becomes a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi, "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic proportions. "Ow! Ow!" Yang says to her excited sister, "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Ruby questions Yang, "'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Yang asks Ruby, "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Ruby, transforming her weapon into its scythe form, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Yang, playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face, "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Ruby, taking off her hood, "But...why would I need friends if I have you?" Yang starts, "Well..." But in a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" Yvette yells offscreen, "See you guys later!" Ruby, spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving, "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She stops for a moment, still reeling, "I don't know what I'm doing..."  
Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her. We hear a angry girl ask, "What are you doing?!" Ruby, getting up on her hands, "Uh, sorry!" We now see the girl, who is revealed to be Weiss Schnee with Vanessa Schnee behind her, who seems to not approve of Weiss' yelling, "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Ruby, holding a case, "Uh..." Weiss turns to Vanessa, who seems to be making signals with her hands and cowers at Weiss, who is too angry to be gentle with her sister, "I know she didn't cause any damage Vanessa, but she could have!" Ivory tries to defend Ruby, "Well, you should have been more careful with where you put your items!" Weiss grabs the case from Ruby's hands, "Give me that!" She opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents, "This is Dust-mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" Ruby, still shook up, "Uh..." Weiss continues to yell, "What are you, brain-dead?" She holds out a vial of red Dust and shuts the case, "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Ruby tries to explain, "I...I know..." She starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face. Weiss keeps yelling, "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Ivory looks at Ruby and the surrounding Dust and shouts, "Look out!" as she grabs Vanessa's hand and gets away as Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book. She looks over to the person next to her, Rebel Wolf, a girl with wolf ears and tail who dressed in black boots, pants, and a trench coat, and looks over at the scene. Weiss keeps yelling, now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears, as Ivory and Vanessa return, "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Ruby, apologetic and embarrassed, "I'm really, really sorry!" Weiss still yells, "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Ruby, trying to explain her situation, "Well, I-I..." Weiss again yells, "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so...watch where you're going!" Ruby, finally fed up, "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Blake, off screen, entering the conversation, "It's heiress, actually." Ruby, Weiss, Ivory, and Vanessa look over as Blake and Rebel approach with the bottle, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Weiss, smiling smugly, "Finally! Some recognition!" Rebel then says, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Weiss looks at Rebel, and says with an angry face, "I should have expected something like that from a Faunus." Rebel then smiles smugly and says right back, "And I should have expected something more dignifying from a Schnee." Weiss getting angry again as Ruby and Ivory chuckle, "Wha-How dare you-The nerve of...Ugh!" She gets up in Rebel and Blake's faces and takes the bottle from them, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow. Vanessa looks at Ivory and waves quietly with an embarrassed smile and runs off to catch up to Weiss. Ruby, to the storming Weiss, still sorry, "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She sighs. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day...So, what's..." She sees Blake and Rebel walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back. "Welcome to Beacon..." Ivory, trying to make her sister feel better, "Don't worry Ruby. Things can only get better from here." Ruby stays on the ground until another shadow comes over her. The sick passenger, holding out his hand, "Hey...I'm Jaune." Ivory introduces herself, "I'm Ivory" Ruby, taking Jaune's hand, "Ruby." She stands up and chortles, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby, Ivory and Jaune are walking. Jaune defending himself, "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Ruby, laughing, "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Jaune retorts, "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Ruby defends herself, "Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Jaune introduces himself, "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it!" Ivory, skeptic, "Do they?" Jaune struggling, "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that...Never mind." Ruby giggles before a short, awkward silence falls. "So...I got this thing!" She pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground. Jaune yells out in surprise, "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Ruby nods her head and says, "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Jaune asks, confused, "A-wha...?" Ruby cocks it, smiling, "It's also a gun." Jaune, realizing it is a gun, "Oh. That's cool!" He then looks to Ivory and asks, "What about you?" Ivory brings out her weapon and demonstrates it's transformation, "My weapon is a little unique. It's a staff that turns into a yo-yo." Jaune looks on in wonder, "Never heard of a yo-yo weapon before." Ruby asks Jaune, "So what've you got?" Jaune, wide eyed, "Oh! I, uh..." He unsheathes a blade. "I got this sword!" Ruby is amazed, "Oh!" Jaune continues, "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense. Ruby asks, touching the shield, "So, what do they do?" Jaune, fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt, "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just...put it away..." Ivory asks, "But...wouldn't it weigh the same?" Jaune, dejectedly, "Yeah, it does..." Ruby, giggling, "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so...I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ivory looks at her weapon and says, "I went a little less overboard with my design." Jaune asks amazed, "Wait-you two made those?!" Ruby replies, "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Jaune replies, "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Ruby replies, "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughs, and Ivory says, "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Jaune, sheathing his sword, "Yeah, the classics..." Ruby, moving on again, "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Jaune, walking alongside her, "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Ruby ponders the thought, "Hmm." She looks around. "Hey, where are we going?" Jaune realizes the situation the three are in, "Oh, I don't know! I was following you two. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh...Is that a 'no'?" Ivory says, laughing, "That's a 'no'."


	7. Chapter 7: The Shining Bracon Part 2

We open to an aerial view of Ruby, Ivory and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Ruby and Ivory look over when they hear Yang's voice. Yang yells, waving, "Ruby! Ivory! Over here! Yvette and I saved you guys a spot!" Ruby says to Jaune, "Oh! Hey, we-we gotta go! We'll see you after the ceremony!" The twins leave. Jaune cries out, "Hey, wait!" He sighs. "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" He moves on to reveal an Amazonian-like girl standing behind him, hand on her hips as she watches him walk away. Yang asks her sisters, once they join her and Yvette, Ruby having her arms crossed, "How's your first day going, little sisters?" Ruby responded, upset, "You mean since you and Yvette ditched us and I exploded?" Yvette asked, concerned, "What?" Ivory responded, calmly, "We had some trouble." Yang responds, "Yikes! Meltdown already?" Ruby replied, "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Yang asks, smiling broadly, "Are you being sarcastic?" Yvette says, "Sure sounds like it" Ruby scoffs as we pan around to reveal Weiss and Vanessa right next to her, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Weiss yells, "You!" Ruby quickly jumps into her sister's arms, "Oh, God, it's happening again!" Weiss yells, "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Yang looks at Ruby and says, "Oh, my God, you really exploded…" Ruby says, "It was an accident." She gets down and repeats to Weiss, "It was an accident!" Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby. "What's this?" Weiss, listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Ruby is confused, "Uh...?" Weiss asks Ruby, "You really wanna start making things up to me?" Ruby responds, "Absolutely?" Weiss hands the pamphlet to Ruby, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Ivory asks, "Hey, doesn't your friend have anything to say?" Weiss replies, "She's not my friend, Vanessa is my twin sister, and she's mute." Yvette asks Vanessa, "Does it feel weird not being able to talk?" Vanessa moves her right hand in a 'so so' motion. Yang enters the conversation, "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Ruby puts the pamphlet away, "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" She holds out her hand as she clears her throat. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Weiss, with sarcastic enthusiasm, "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Jaune, in the background, picks up on the mention. Ruby asks in disbelief, "Wow, really?!" After a dead silence under her glare, Weiss responds, "No." Ivory whispers to Vanessa, "Rude much?" Vanessa makes a motion that looks like she's trying to hold back a laugh. The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him, "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." As the students whisper among themselves, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps up to talk, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Yang says to the girls, "He seemed kind of...off." Ruby agrees with her sister, "It's almost like he wasn't even there." Jaune approaches Weiss from the side, "I'm a natural blond, you know!" Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation.  
The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal next to Ivory, dressed like her, when Yang and Yvette crash next to them, similarly dressed. Yvette, as she and Yang crash, "It's like a big slumber party!" Ivory, not looking up, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Yang replies, "I know I do!" She purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys...and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby, "What's that?" Ruby responds, "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Yang, smiling, "Aw, that's so cute!" She is knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face. Ruby, angrily, "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Yang replies, "What about Jaune? He's...nice!" Yvette adds, "And how about Vanessa? She and Ivory seem to get along." Yang says, "There you go! Plus two friends! That's a hundred percent increase!" Ruby, turning on her back, "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to one…" Yang replies, "There's no such things as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!" She gets hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" The three sisters and friend notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna and Rebel Wolf are seen leaning against a wall, Blake reading her book with Rebel next to her, looking over her shoulder. Ruby finally says, "Those girls…" Yang asks, "You know them?" Ruby replies, "Not really. They saw what happened this morning, but left before we could say anything." Yang says, "Well, now's your chance!" She grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up. Ruby asks, "Wait! What are you doing?!" Rebels ears twitch and she asks in annoyance, "What now?" Blake looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go, with Yvette and Ivory following behind them. Yang says in a singing voice, "Hello!" Back to normal, "I believe you all may know each other?" Blake asks, "Aren't you...that girl that exploded?" Ruby replies, "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater…" She smiles, embarrassed, "Actually, you can just call me Ruby." Blake, back in her book, "Okay." Rebel follows with her response, "Right." Yang whispers to Ruby, "What are you doing?" Ruby whispers back, "I don't know-help me!" She goes back to smiling. Yang asks, "So...What are your names?" Blake sighs as she's distracted yet again, "Blake." Rebel growls at the distracting Yang, "Rebel, Blake's sister" Yang replies, "Well, Blake and Rebel, I'm Yang, Ruby and Ivory's older sister!" Ivory adds in, "I'm Ivory, Ruby's adopted twin." Yvette gets in the conversation, "And I'm Yvette, Yang's best friend." Yang says to Blake, "I like your bow!" Blake, irritated, "Thanks!" Yang says, "It goes great with your...pajamas!" Blake replies, "Right…" Yvette asks Rebel, "So, you're a Faunus?" Rebel looks at Yvette, intrigued that the question was just now brought up, "Yeah. A wolf Faunus. So?" Ivory asks, "Why don't you hide it for fear of bullying?" Rebel replies, "People shouldn't hide who they truly are." She then looks at Blake, who glances at Rebel, but then looks back at the girls in front of her. Yang asks as Ruby laughs uncomfortably, "Nice night, don't you think?" Blake responds, "Yes-it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Ruby, Ivory, Yvette, and Yang stand there. "That I will continue to read." Ruby, Ivory, Yvette, and Yang continue standing. "As soon as you leave!" Yang says to Ruby, "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Rebel questions Yang, "You know we can hear you right?" Ruby asks Blake, "What's it about?" Blake replies, surprised, "Huh?" Ivory asks, "Your book. Does it have a name?" Blake replies, "Well...i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Yang says sarcastically, "Oh, yeah...That's real lovely!" Ruby says, "Ivory and I love books. Yang used to read to us every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters...They're one of the reasons we want to be Huntresses!" Blake replies laughing a little, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Ruby replies, "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As girls, we wanted to be just like those heroes in the books...Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Rebel replies, "That's...very ambitious for a child." Her smile turns into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Ruby replies, "Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Yang says, "Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" She hugs Ruby into the air. Ruby, kicking out, "Cut it out!" The forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars. Yvette puts her hand over her head and says, "Oh boy, here we go," as Ivory, Rebel and Blake look on. Blake laughs slightly, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" Weiss storms onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg, Vanessa right behind her, "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss and Yang shout at the sight of each other, "Oh, not you again!" Ruby says, "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Weiss yells to Ruby, "Oh, now you're on my side!" Ruby replies, "I was always on your side!" Yang asks, "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Weiss responds, "She's a hazard to my health!" Ivory looks behind Weiss and says, "Hey, Vanessa." Vanessa waves at Ivory and Yvette. Rebel sighs and closes her eyes to try and sleep. Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out, enveloping the scene in black. One last thing, the fans of my series will be called The Wolf Pack


	8. Chapter 8: The First Step Part 1

I am releasing this early because my story had 100 views at one point, so this is a celebration chapter. Anytime I see one of my stories hit 100 views, I will release a new chapter early. Also, I have a part-time job next Wednesday, so I will release two chapters on the 23rd. I hope you enjoy.

We open to a character's eyes wearily opening and closing before waking up fully and seeing a girl with orange hair, blue eyes, and a pink and white outfit and a small black jacket fill their view. The girl says to the character, "Wake up, lazy bud!" and then dashes to the side. We see the character, a boy with black hair with a pink strip, pink eyes, and a green, black, and gold outfit get up with a groan as the girl hounds him. The girl sings, "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" The boy sighs again and the scene changes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom while the girl continues to talk, "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm...well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" The scene changes to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. The girl is brushing her hair and still chattering while the boy is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag. "We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" The scene changes again as the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, the girl having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking, muffled through her food, "Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She slurps up the rest of her pancake. "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school." The scene changes again as the two are readying themselves in the locker room, the boy loading his weapon named StormFlower and the girl still talking. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" She gasps and continues, "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" The boy finally replies, "Nora?" Nora asks, "Yes, Ren?" After sheathing his weapons in his sleeves, he answers, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Nora thinks about this for a moment and replies, "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" Ren smiles and shuts his locker and says to his friend, "Come on Nora, let's go." Nora replies, "Not "together-together..."" She giggles. Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby Rose, Ivory Rose, Yvette Blaze, and Yang Xiao Long as they are busy readying themselves.  
Ruby asks out loud, "Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Yang replies, "Oh, who knows?" Ivory asks the three girls, "You girls ready for initiation?" Yvette yells out in response, "Absolutely!" Yang nods as she brings her attention to Ruby and says, "So Ruby, you seem awfully chipper this morning! Ruby replies, "Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily. Yang says, "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Ruby sighs in frustration and says, also in frustration, "You sound like Dad!" She shoves her weapon into the locker and continues, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Yang asks Ruby, "But what about when we form teams?" Ruby replies, suddenly nervous, "Um, I don't know, I...I'll just be on your team or something…" Yang says while bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it, "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Ruby replies, "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me or Ivory?" Yang replies, "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you...break out of your shell!" Ruby replies at anger, "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-" She is interrupted as Jaune shouts out, "Ridiculous!" He suddenly walks in between Yvette and the sisters, holding a map and looking lost. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and the Amazonian girl from the previous day as they ready themselves at their lockers.  
Weiss says to the girl, "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Pyrrha replies, "Hmm...I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Weiss says, "Well...I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Pyrrha replies, "Well, that sounds grand!" Weiss yells out, "Great!" The background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head. "This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!" Jaune comes between them and interrupts Weiss' evil train of thought and says, "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Weiss asks, irritated, "You again?" Pyrrha hurriedly letting herself be seen and says, "Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Jaune replies, "Yeah, yeah." He pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Weiss replies, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Jaune then says, "Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Pyrrha says, getting Jaune's attention, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Jaune interrupts her by saying, "You don't say." He advances on his new target. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Weiss asks after separating the two, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Jaune replies, "Not in the slightest, snow angel." Weiss says, "This is Pyrrha." Pyrrha waves her hand and says, "Hello again!" Weiss continues, "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Jaune replies, "Never heard of it." Weiss scoffs and continues, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Jaune asks, "The what?" Weiss waves her arms rapidly in anger while yelling, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Jaune gasps suddenly and asks, "That's you?!" He continues as the design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it. "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Pyrrha replies, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Weiss appears as the box design crumbles behind them and asks Jaune, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Jaune replies, "I guess not...Sorry…" He hangs his head. Pyrrha says, "Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Jaune, immediately brightening back up, says, "D'oh, stop it!" Weiss says, "Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Jaune goes back to advancing on Weiss, "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Weiss replies, "All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Jaune looks back just in time to see Miló strike him, sending Jaune flying off the screen. Pyrrha yells out, "I'm sorry!" An announcement plays on the intercom system. Glynda says on the intercom, "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground. Pyrrha says to Jaune, "It was nice meeting you!" Jaune says, slumping against the locker, "Likewise…" Yang asks as she, Ivory, Yvette, and Ruby approach, "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Jaune replies, "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" He accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up. Yvette says, ""Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start." Ruby says, "Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.  
The scene opens to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet. Ozpin says to the students, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda says, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." Ruby replies out loud, "What? Ohhh…" Ozpin continues, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby groans at this. Ozpin continues, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby has a shocked expression that mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart as she yells, "Whaaaat?!" Ivory asks, "Really?" Nora says to Ren, "See? I told you-!" Ozpin says, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die." Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly. Ozpin continues, "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Jaune raises his hand and asks, "Yeah, um, sir?" Ozpin ignores his statement and says, "Good! Now, take your positions." Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby, Yang, and Ivory readies their bodies, and Jaune is still raising his hand. Jaune asks, "Uh, sir? I've got, um...a question." He misses the tiles under Weiss and Vanessa rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line. "So, this landing...strategy thing...Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Ozpin replies, "No. You will be falling." Jaune replies as he misses more students being thrown, "Oh, uh, I see...So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Ozpin says, "No. You will be using your own "landing strategy."" Jaune replies, still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched, "Uh-huh...Yeah." Yvette and Ivory fly off into the forest at their turns. At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her. Jaune asks, "So, what exactly is a landing strategy!..." He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink.


	9. Chapter 9: The First Step Part 2

We open to an overhead view of Emerald Forest, where a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward. Ruby then yells, "Birdie, no!" Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace. Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below. We see Vanessa and Ivory fly by at faster speeds. Ren descends, with Nora briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed, and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see Yang yelling, "Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!" Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground. As she lands, she says, "Nailed it!", to herself, and then she runs off. Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard. We hear Jaune yell in the distance, "Thank you!" Pyrrha yells while waving, "I'm sorry!"  
In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind, "Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find…" She shouts, "Yang! Yang!" She says internally, now seeing herself partnered with various people, "Oh, this is bad, this is really bad...What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm...Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her...Ugh! What about Ivory? She probably wants a different partner. Vanessa? It'd be difficult to communicate with her. Rebel? She seems too fierce. Yvette? She'd be too much for me." She shakes her head of daydreams) "Okay...Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Ivory, Vanessa, Rebel, Yvette, and…" Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way. Ruby follows her slightly and yells, "Wait! Where are you going?!" She stops and kicks the ground dejectedly. "We're supposed to be teammates…" Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her. Jaune, apparently struggling to free himself, says to himself, "Come on, come on! Stupid...!" Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection. Weiss says to Ruby as she passes Ruby and pulls on her hood, "By no means does this make us friends." Ruby shouts while overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes, "You came back!" Jaune shouts while seeing the scene and waving his arms, "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Pyrrha says from below "Jaune?" He looks down at his savior. "Do you...have any spots left on your team?" Jaune says while crossing his arms, "Very funny…" He eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns.  
Ivory looks around and asks, "Ruby, where are you?" We hear something from the bushes. Ivory then jumps as a couple of black boars jump out from the bushes. Ivory looks at them and sees that they are Boarbatusks, creatures of Grimm. She looks at them and says, "I'm guessing you're gonna get in my way." Ivory runs towards them with Quarter Stone in its staff form and runs towards the two creatures. She sees them roll up and charge at her. She then jumps out of the way again, and lands on the ground as a Boarbatusk crashes into a boulder. Ivory takes this opportunity and rams Quarter Staff into the belly of the Boarbatusk. We see that the other Boarbatusk is going to run into her, when something hits it out of the way. Ivory turns around at the noise and asks, "Huh?" We then see Vanessa use Icy Vengeance in its fan form to swipe at its feet as it falls to its side. She then slices open the stomach to kill the beast. She then hears, "Who knew a fan could make such a great weapon?" She turns around and sees Ivory. Vanessa then curtsies. Ivory then says, "Well Vanessa, looks like we're partners. We'd better go before more show up." Vanessa nods her head and she follows Ivory.  
We then change to Weiss trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her. Ruby asks Weiss, "What's the hurry?" Weiss replies with, "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your—" A smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her, waving her hands like dog paws. "What the...?" Ruby replies, "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!" Weiss says while looking back, slightly amazed, "When did...?" Ruby continues, "Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" She gets an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool…" She continues, somewhat mousily, "...and I wanna be her friend!"" Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her. Weiss calls out to Ruby, "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" There is silence, save more noises. "Ruby?" The forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her. "Ruby...?" We revolve around Weiss, as multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her. Weiss yells out for her partner, "Ruby!" The Beowolf roars.


	10. Chapter 10: The Emerald Forest Part 1

We open to an overhead view of the Emerald Forest as we look into the misty underbrush, where Yang is walking and looking around. She calls out, "Hello?" She does not see a shadow quickly pass by. "Is anyone out there? Hello?" She stops and raises her arms. "I'm getting bored here!" She hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns. "Is someone there?" The rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside. "Ruby, is that you?" A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature. Yang then says, "Nope!", while popping the 'p'. Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back. Yang then asks "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" The Ursai merely growl at her. "You could just say "no"." One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks. Yang laughs and then says, "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba…" Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor. Yang then says in a low tone, "You…" She closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams, "You monsters!" An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her. Yang then yells at the Ursa, "What! You want some, too?!" The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike...right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back. Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster, "I could've taken him."  
We now see Yvette with a Boarbatusk's tusks in Blazing Inferno's chains as she twirls around and the Boarbatusk goes flying. Yvette then looks at the other two Boarbatusks and asks, "Come on, you guys think you can take me down so easily?" We then hear a crack come from behind Yvette. We watch on as a scythe cuts off the Boarbatusk's tusks and heads. We then see that Rebel is wielding Howling Rebel in its scythe form and Yvette asks, "What the…" Rebel then replies, "Your friends sister isn't the only one who's good with a scythe." She smiles at Yvette and moves her ears in another direction. She then says to her new partner, "We'd better keep moving." Yvette looks at her with confusion and asks, "How did you get here?"  
We suddenly change to Weiss' predicament, deflecting the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices. Weiss says in her head, "Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward—not that forward! Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and…" She brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning. "Now!" Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster. Ruby yells out, "Gotcha!" Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing. Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress. Ruby shouts, "Hey, watch it!" Weiss retorts, "Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Ruby replies, "You'll have to try a lot harder than that…" The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them. Weiss yells after grabbing Ruby's arm, "We have to go!" She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire. Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over and pants as Ruby looks behind her. Ruby yells, "What was that?! That should've been easy!" Weiss retorts, "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Ruby scoffs and asks, "What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss replies, "I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Ruby yells, "Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" Weiss replies, "Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.  
Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha, armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, and Jaune are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head and asks, "Did you hear that?" Pyrrha replies, "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly. Pyrrha looking back behind her and says, "Jaune! I'm sorry!" Jaune laughs, lowering his hand from her cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil, and replies, "It's okay. Just a scratch!" He gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him. Pyrrha asks, "Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Jaune asks, "Huh?" Pyrrha repeats, "Your Aura." Jaune replies, "Gesundheit." Pyrrha asks, "Jaune, do you...know what Aura is?" Jaune waves the question off, avoiding eye contact and says, "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?" Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain as the scene changes to Lie Ren's trek through the forest's tall grass. Pyrrha says, "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Jaune replies, "Uh...yeah." Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs. Pyrrha continues while walking around Jaune, "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." Jaune asks, "What about monsters?" Pyrrha continues, "No." Switching back to Ren as he leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout. "The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity." Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature. "They are the darkness, and we are the light." Jaune says, as Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head, "Right, that's why we fight them!" Pyrrha continues, "It's not about why; it's about knowing." The snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him. "Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both." Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head. "By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting." Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head. Jaune opens his eyes with the revelation, "It's like a force field!" Pyrrha says, "Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head. Pyrrha walks up to Jaune and touching the side of his head and says, "Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Jaune complies, "Uhh...Okay." Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white. Pyrrha mentally says, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death." She places a hand on his chest. "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness. Jaune still glowing, asks concerned, "Pyrrha?" Pyrrha gets back up and replies, "It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She grins as she watches the scratch close up and vanish. "You have a lot of it." Jaune smiles and looks at his hands as the glow stops and says to himself, "Wow…" At the same time, Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora. Ren chuckles and says, "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile.


	11. Chapter 11: The Emerald Forest Part 2

We open to Glynda and Ozpin, who are both still at the cliff where the students were launched. Glynda has a tablet in her hands and says to Ozpin, "The last pair has been formed, sir." She taps the screen to show Nora and Ren. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy...I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." The video changes to Pyrrha and Jaune's trek through the woods. Ozpin seems to be in deep thought. Glynda continues, "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She deactivates the tablet, walking back a little. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She turns back to Ozpin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" There is silence. "Professor Ozpin?" Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ivory and her partner, Vanessa, walking through the forest.

Ivory says to Vanessa, "We should be close by." She looks back to see Vanessa with a puzzled look on her face. She asks, "What's up Vanessa?" Vanessa points to her eyes and covers them. Ivory, who seems to have gotten the message, asks, "You wonder how I know where I'm going if I'm blind?" Vanessa nods, and Ivory replies, "It's my semblance. It allows me to see outlines of objects. It works like normal human vision, just without color. However, I need someone to tell me where to aim my weapon in the air or water, so Ruby and I came up with a whistling code. High pitched whistles mean the target is up above me. Short whistles mean the target is below me." Ivory sees that Vanessa has a sympathetic look on her face. Ivory says, "Come on, we should be getting closer." Vanessa nods and follows her partner. We now go to Rebel and her partner, Yvette, as Rebel is sniffing the air to help her find the way to the relic. Yvette looks at her partner and asks, "I thought Faunus only had one animal trait. Yet you have two. Why is that?" Rebel looks at Yvette with a serious expression and replies, "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon. I think we're on the right track. Come on." Yvette asks in confusion, "Seriously though, how did you get here?"  
We now see Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions. Weiss says while walking right, "It's definitely this way." She stops and starts walking left and says, "I mean...this way! It's definitely this way." She stops in front of Ruby. "Alright, it's official: We passed it." Ruby stands up, and says, slightly annoyed, "Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Weiss replies, "Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going...to...the forest temple!" Ruby sighs, frustrated. Weiss continues, "Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" Ruby says, "Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Weiss asks, "What is that supposed to mean?" Ruby replies, "It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Weiss sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction and says, "Just keep moving!" Ruby says in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice, "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!" She now says in her normal voice, "Why are you so bossy?" Weiss says after turning back around to face Ruby, "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Ruby yells, "Stop treating me like a kid!" Weiss yells back, "Stop acting like a kid!" Ruby yells, "Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Weiss yells, "I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet...But I'm still leagues better than you." She continues to walk away. Ruby says to herself, dejectedly, "You don't even know me…"  
From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects. Yang asks Blake, "Think this is it?" In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes. Blake, looking at a black king, asks confused, "Chess pieces?" Yang says, "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Blake replies, "Well, I guess we should pick one."  
Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts. Jaune asks Pyrrha, "Think this is it?" We cut to their walk inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way. Pyrrha replies, "I'm not sure this is it." Jaune sighs and says, "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible. Pyrrha asks as Jaune gets up and grumbles, "Do you...feel that?" Jaune asks, "Soul-crushing regret?" Pyrrha replies, "No, it's...warm."  
Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics. Yang studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake and asks, "How about a cute little pony?" Blake says while smirking, "Sure." They walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor. They hear a voice that says, "I thought I smelled you, Blake." Blake and Yang turn toward the noise and see Rebel and Yvette come from the bushes. Blake asks, "Hey, Rebel. You and Yvette huh?" Yvette replies, "Yep. Also, she's really great with a scythe." The four girls then hear a whistle. They turn the direction of the noise and they see Ivory and Vanessa come from the bushes as Ivory says, "I had no idea mute people could whistle. But I guess that has nothing to do with the voice, huh?" She and Vanessa look to see Blake, Yang, Rebel, and Yvette and says, "Oh, hey girls." Yang says, "Hey Ivory! You and Vanessa?" Ivory replies, "Yeah, the blind and the mute. What a pair we are." Vanessa playfully elbows Ivory, who laughs in response. Yang then says, "That wasn't too hard!" Blake replies, "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." She and Yang share a smile, while Ivory and Rebel grab the black knight pieces.  
Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features. Jaune then exclaims, "That's the relic!" He slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe. "Hey! Bad... relic!" He tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground. "Gotcha!" Pyrrha says, worried, "Jaune...?" Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a scorpion Grimm.  
Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where Yang, Ivory, Vanessa, and Yvette turn towards the direction of its source. Yang says, "Some girl is in trouble! Girls, did you hear that?" Ivory, Vanessa and Yvette all nod, but Blake and Rebel don't answer, staring at something in the sky.  
At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream. Jaune says while sobbing, "Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" He continues to cry and get shaken around. "Do something!" Pyrrha says while wielding Miló in front of the creature, "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay. "... go." She turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.  
Blake and Rebel are still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest. Yang asks, "Girls, did you hear that?" She turns to her partner and asks, "What should we do?" Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard when Ruby falls from the sky and presumably crash lands to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12: Players and Pieces

I said whenever I reach at least 100 views, I would release the next chapter early. Well, we hit over 100, so here is the next chapter. I will still release another chapter next Wednesday. Enjoy this early release chapter.

We open to the sight of Weiss and Ruby hanging on to something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the loud wind and the two being blown sideways. Weiss shouts to be heard, "Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Ruby also raises her voice, "We're fine! Stop worrying!" Weiss shouts, "I am so far beyond worrying!" Ruby asks, "In a good way?" Weiss replies, "In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Ruby asks, "Well, why don't we just jump?" Weiss replies, "What are you? Insane?!" She is met with silence; Ruby has already disappeared. "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"  
Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blake's bow twitches and she and Rebel are still staring skyward and pointing for Yang, Ivory, Vanessa, and Yvette to look up. Yang asks, "Girls, did you hear that? What should we do?" Ruby shouts while falling right towards them, finally getting the girls' attention, "Heads uuuuuuuup!" Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Ivory, Vanessa, Rebel, Yvette, Blake, and Yang are standing. Ivory asks, "What the heck?" Ruby is dazed by the rough landing, as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head.  
Ruby asks herself, "Oohhhh...What was that?" The dizziness passes when she shakes her head. Jaune clears his throat to get Ruby's attention. Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her and says, "Hey, Ruby…" Blake, back on the ground, looking at the tree, asks Yang, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Yang tries to answer, "I…"  
Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider. Nora yells, "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" She rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened. "Awwww...It's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her. Ren is panting and leaning on the monster and he says, "Nora! Please...Don't ever do that again." He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically. Nora is now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic. She lets out an "Oooohh…" She suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece, " _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"_ Ren yells, "Nora!" Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand and says, "Coming, Ren!" She skips off to her friend. Yvette says, "Well, that just happened." Blake asks Yang, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Yang tries to answer again, "I…"  
She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running. Pyrrha yells, "Jaune!" Jaune shouts, "Pyrrha!" Ruby stands up, looking at the monster below and shouts, "Whoa!" She starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll. Jaune whines, "Ruby!" Yang says after Ruby stands up, back on the ground, "Ruby!" Ruby says excited, "Yang!" She raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug. Nora shouts, "Nora!" She comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise. The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs. Blake asks Yang, "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Yang gets angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red and shouts, "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.

Ruby asks, "Umm...Yang?" Tugs on her sister's sleeve and points. Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic bird Grimm, called a Nevermore. Weiss calls down to Ruby, "How could you leave me?!" Ruby shouts up at Weiss, "I said "jump"!" Blake says, "She's gonna fall." Ruby replies, "She'll be fine." Ren says, "She's falling." Rebel asks, "Is anyone gonna try to catch her?" Vanessa looks horrified as her sister comes closer to the ground. Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment. Jaune smiles at Weiss and asks, "Just...dropping in?" Weiss is speechless...and Jaune realizes why when they both look down. "Oh, God." They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them. "Oh, noooooooo-Oomph!" Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body. Weiss says mockingly, "My hero." Jaune says, groaning, "My back…"

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes. Yang says, "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Ruby replies, "Not if I can help it!" She sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm. Yang yells, "Ruby, wait!" Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back. Ruby says while getting up slowly, "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

Yang says while running forward, "Ruby!" Ivory follows her. Ruby rushes towards Yang and Ivory, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang and Ivory from reaching her. Ivory shouts, "Fatal Feathers!", for she knows it's a Nevermore's signature move. Yang shouts, "Ruby, get out of there!" Ruby says while struggling with the cloak, "I'm trying!" The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl. Yang and Ivory reach out in vain and yell, "Ruby!" A white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her.

Weiss says, "You are so childish!" Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior. Ruby asks, "Weiss...?" Weiss continues to berate Ruby as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice, "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult...but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer." Ruby replies, "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Weiss says, "You're fine." She walks away. Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers, "Normal knees…" She gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice. "Whoa!" Yang and Ivory rush up to Ruby and gives her a hug, which Ruby grunts at upon receiving. Yang says, "So happy you're okay!" The three stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring. Jaune is back with the group and he asks, "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Yvette says, "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." The heroes stare at the relics. Rebel agrees, "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." She nods to Yvette. "There's no point in fighting these things." Jaune says, "Run and live-that's an idea I can get behind!" Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight, identical to the one Yang picked out, and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook, similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process. Ren says, "Time we left!" Ruby says, "Right." She waves to the others. "Let's go!" Ivory does a similar action and says, "Come on, guys." They go forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner. Blake asks, "What is it?" Yang stares proudly at Ruby and Ivory as they leap on a boulder and motion the group onward. Yang replies, "Nothing…" She moves on as Blake smiles in realization and leaves as well.  
The group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws. Yang says, annoyed, "Well, that's great!" Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene. He shouts, "Ah, man, run!" The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air. Ren says, "Nora, distract it!" Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake, Rebel and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud, Howling Rebel and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake, Rebel and Ren are now being chased. Pyrrha yells, "Go, go!" She stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again. The twelve race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Ivory, Vanessa, Rebel, Yvette, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Rebel, Yvette, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion. Vanessa tries her best to keep out of the action and stares at the Nevermore. Yvette and Ivory use their weapons to do long range attacks against the Nevermore. Rebel and Yvette combine their attacks against the Death Stalker. Jaune comes to the edge of the break in the bridge and says, "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Nora runs up beside him and says, "Let's do this!" Jaune looks down at the misty abyss and says, "Yeah, but, uh...I can't make that jump." Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Jaune sees what she's about to do and shouts, "Oh, wait!" Too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, constantly screaming, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. She sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss. Ivory uses her yo-yo to latch onto the Nevermore. When she gets up, Quarter Stone turns into its staff form, as she stabs the Nevermore multiple times and lands with the others. Yvette and Rebel use the other columns to launch themselves with the others. Vanessa grabs a light blue crystal and puts it in a cartridge in Icy Vengeance. She waves is below her as a huge gust of wind launches her to the others. When the others approach, Blake yells, "It's tougher than it looks!" Yang readies her Ember Celica and says, "Then let's hit it with everything we got!" The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs. Weiss shouts, "None of this is working!" She looks over at Vanessa, who seems to be pointing at her neck. Weiss gets the message and says, "Vanessa says that we have to hit the neck!" Yvette asks, "How does she know that?" Weiss says, "It's her semblance. If she observes a person long enough, she can find their weak points." Ruby watches Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm and says, "I have a plan! Cover me!" She blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray. Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. Rebel asks, "What about the Death Stalker?" Ivory replies, Vanessa and I will deal with the Nevermore, you and Yvette help with the Death Stalker!"

Rebel and Yvette jump down and join the four to help. Jaune yells, "We gotta move!" They all rush towards it. The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. The Death Stalker tries again to attack with a claw, but Yvette catches it with Blazing Inferno's chains, as Rebel uses Howling Rebel to cut off the claw. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side. Nora shouts, "Ren!" Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply. Jaune shouts, "Pyrrha!" Pyrrha says, "Done!" She raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield. Jaune says, "Nora, nail it!" Nora shouts, "Heads up!" She jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it. Rebel, Yvette, Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Rebel lands on all fours, Yvette lands on her stomach, Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other five get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

Yang screams and firing a round with each syllable, "I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs. Despite Yang's and Ivory's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ivory, Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss and Vanessa rushing to the battle. Ivory uses Quarter Stone to wrap around Yang and bring her back to the group. Yang passes them while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss and Vanessa hop over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freeze the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss and Vanessa back-flip into two snowflake-circles jump and land on the other side, running to the group. Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster. Weiss says, "Of course you would come up with this idea." Ruby asks, "Think you can make the shot?" Weiss says, confident, "Hmm! Can I!" A second passes. Ruby starts to doubt Weiss, "Can't?" Weiss replies, "Of course I can!"

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up. Ivory, Vanessa, Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals. She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Rebel, Yvette, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement. Jaune says in awe, "Wow…" Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up. Yang says, "Well...That was a thing!" Ruby continues to smile as the faint sounds of an audience clapping are heard, growing louder and louder as a familiar voice is heard.  
Ozpin is heard saying, "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by...Cardin Winchester!" The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug. "Led by...Jaune Arc!" Jaune asks in disbelief, "Huh? L-Led by...?" Ozpin says, "Congratulations, young man." A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience. Ozpin continues, Yvette Blaze, Ivory Rose, Vanessa Schnee, and Rebel Wolf. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team IVRY. Led by...Ivory Rose." Ivory asks, "Huh?" Rebel says, "Way to go Ivory." Yvette adds, "Congratulations." Vanessa raises her thumbs and smiles at Ivory. Ozpin continues, "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." He motions over the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose!" Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister. Yang says, "I'm so proud of you!" Ozpin says amid the last round of cheers, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." The camera pans over the auditorium's structure until it escapes into the open sky and shows the scattering crescent moon amid the day's clouds...  
... before going into the night and seeing the moon through a window, providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes. Roman says, "Open it." The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors, orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot. He then says, "We're gonna need more men…" The view zooms in on the map above the desk, showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place: Beacon.


	13. Chapter 13: The Badge and the Burden Pt1

We open to the window overlooking Beacon Academy from the new room of Team RWBY and Team IVRY, Weiss Schnee is sleeping soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby Rose, dressed in her strangely-colored school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed. Ruby says with enthusiasm, "Good morning, team RWBY!" Ivory comes in and says, " And good morning, Team IVRY!" Weiss yells from the floor, "What in the world is wrong with you two?" Ruby says, ignoring the question, "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Weiss, after getting up and brushing herself off, asks, "Excuse me?" Yang Xiao Long says while holding a collection of objects - pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder - in her arms, also dressed alongside Blake Belladonna, "Decorating!" Weiss asks, "What?!" Blake says after lifting her suitcase, "We still have to unpack." The suitcase opens, spilling its contents. "And clean." Weiss sees that Team IVRY is there as well and asks, "What is Team IVRY doing here anyway?" Yvette replies, "Did you already forget?" Vanessa gives her sister a questioning look and Rebel states, "There weren't enough dorms for everyone so both our teams are sharing this big dorm." Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocks her back again with the blow of her whistle. Ruby then says, "Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby…" Ivory interrupts, "...Along with Vanessa, Rebel, Yvette, and their fearless leader Ivory…" Ruby and Ivory say together, "...Have begun their first mission!" They raise their fists into the air. "Banzai!" Ruby and Ivory with Blake, Rebel, Yang, and Yvette, doing the same at their sides, "Banzai!" Vanessa also raises her fist. They turn at an angle as Weiss lays on the floor and upbeat montage music starts playing.  
On Team RWBY's half, Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of Ninjas of Love and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she can perfectly slash a diagonal portion off. On Team IVRY's half, Yvette is placing action figures. Vanessa fixes up some plushies. Rebel places some books on a bookshelf. Ivory places a box full of replacement strings for Quarter Stone on the floor. A quick zoom around the room, and the repaired curtains, ends with the girls admiring their handiwork...with one problem. The beds are cramped together in the center of the floor. Weiss says "This isn't going to work." Blake agrees, "It is a bit cramped." Yang adds, "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..." Ruby suggests "Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!" Weiss replies, "Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Yvette says, "And super-awesome!" Rebel agrees "It does seem efficient." Weiss says, "Well, we should put it to a vote!" Ivory replies, "I think we just did." To the sounds of five dings and a single buzz, Blake thumbs up the idea, Yang makes a double-rocker gesture, Vanessa smiles, Rebel gives two thumbs up, Yvette puts both fists in the air, and Weiss angrily curls her fists at her side. Decided, they rush at the beds, where sounds of jack hammering and sawing are heard until they gather back at the front of the room. Ivory then says, "Objective: Complete!" While Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it. Vanessa's bed is next to her plushies while boxes of replacement strings hold up Ivory's bed. Rebel's bed is next to her books, which also hold up Yvette's bed. Ruby says, "Alright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...!" The room spins until she lands on her bed and a book lands in her lap. "Classes..." She pulls out a pencil. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-" Weiss asks, "What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?" Ruby replies, "Um..." Weiss yells, "It's 8:55, you dunce!" Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBY, IVRY, and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go. Ruby is flabbergasted until she decides, "To class!" Ruby runs out, followed by Yang, and Blake. Ivory then says, "Let's go, team!" Ivory runs out followed by Vanessa, Rebel and Yvette. Jaune Arc asks, "Class...?" Jaune loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing. Jaune says, "We're gonna be late!" In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watch the three teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee.

The sight of an axe-blunderbuss weapon pans down to the boards displaying various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa - behind an elderly teacher named Peter Port who says, "Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The members of RWBY and IVRY, seated on the front row and second row, are in varying stages of interest; Rebel and Yvette are bored, but paying attention, Vanessa, Ivory, Blake, and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result. Port continues, "Uh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" A student raises his fist and yells, "Ayyyy-yep!" He stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed.

Port continues, "That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man...Me! When I was a boy..." His words fade into the background, and a series of "blah"s, when Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her. "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." The speech evolves into more "blah"s as Ruby snickers at her creation and shows it to her teammates and Team IVRY: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake and Yang are heard laughing, but Weiss looks annoyed. Port clears his throat and he waits until he has their attention again. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. "A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year. "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Weiss, still angry, she raises her hand, "I do, sir!" Port replies, "Well, then, let's find out!" He turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. "Step forward, and face your opponent!" The unknown monster continues to growl.


	14. Chapter 14: The Badge and the Burden Pt2

We open to Weiss Schnee, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage barely seen at the end of the last episode. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row. Yang Xiao Long raises her fist and says, "Go, Weiss!" Blake Belladonna says while waving a small flag saying "RWBY", "Fight well!" Ruby Rose yells, "Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Weiss Schnee lowers her sword and looking over at her "leader" and says, "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Ruby, looking sheepish, apologizes, "Oh, um...Sorry..." Ivory looks to Vanessa and says, "Geez, look like your sister woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Port says, "Alright!" Now next to the cage, pulling out his axe, "Let the match...begin!" The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her. "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Ruby yells, "Hang in there, Weiss!" Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back. Port says while watching the fight, "Bold, new approach. I like it!" Ruby shouts, "Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks. Port asks, "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand. Ruby advises, "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Weiss turns to Ruby and yells, "Stop telling me what to do!" Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief. Port says, "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" As Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates. Jaune Arc, watching her leave, asks, "Sheesh, what's with her?" The remaining members of team RWBY and team IVRY look at each other with the same question. Rebel replies, "She's been acting very rude lately." Yvette says, "Ruby, you should talk to her and see what's wrong."

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her and call out, "Weiss!" Weiss turns around and asks, "What?" Ruby asks, "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Weiss replies, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Ruby scoffs and asks, "What did I do?" Weiss replies, "That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Ruby asks, "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Weiss replies, "Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." She turns her back to Ruby, trying to reach out but dropping her hand with the following words. "Ozpin made a mistake." She walks away as Ruby looks dejected.

Ozpin, standing right behind a surprised Ruby with a coffee in one hand and his cane in the other says, "Hmm...Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ruby, looking doubtful, even on the verge of tears, asks, "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ozpin laughs slightly and replies, "That remains to be seen."

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops. She approaches him and calls out, "Professor Port!" Port turns to look at her and asks, "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Weiss replies, "I...I enjoyed your lecture!" Port says, "Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." Weiss smiles and asks, "You really think so?" Port says, "Most surely!" He notices Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact. "Hmm...Something's troubling you." Weiss replies, "Yes, sir..." Port says, "Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" Weiss replies, "Well...I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!" Port is silent for a moment until he speaks, "That's preposterous!"

Ruby asks Ozpin, "What do you mean?" Ozpin replies, "I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby...I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby and asks, "Do you?"

Weiss, now getting angry, asks, "Excuse me?!" Port replies, "I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!" Weiss asks, "So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Port replies, "With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Weiss, now seething, yells, "How dare you!" Port says, "My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Weiss crosses her arms, looking defiant, and replies, "That's not even remotely true!" But, under the teacher's gaze, she reluctantly relents, "Well...not entirely true." Port says, "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" As Weiss finally calms down and looks at him again, "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

Ozpin turns back on Ruby, still talking to her, "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turns and walks away. She comes to the balcony where Port is walking away from Weiss and smiles a little at her partner.

The full moon shines over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of teams RWBY and IVRY, the door opens and Weiss' shadow is seen against the hall's light. Rebel is sleeping like a wolf, Vanessa is under the covers with a plushie, Yvette is snoring lightly, Ivory is sleeping with a book in her hand, Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring, and when Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination, clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl awake, who takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise and says, "Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..." Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug. Weiss lowers her hand and asks, "How do you take your coffee?" Ruby replies, "I...I don't..." Weiss, getting irritated, says "Answer the question!" Ruby replies, "Uhh, cream and five sugars!" Weiss sighs and says, "Don't move." She ducks under to her own bed and comes up a moment later with a fresh cup, offering it to Ruby. "Here." Ruby replies, "Um...Thanks, Weiss." Weiss smiles, then looks apologetic and says, "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Ruby smiles appreciatively. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" They share a smile. "Good luck studying!" She ducks under, only to come up and point at one of Ruby's papers. "That's wrong, by the way." She ducks under again, and her voice comes from the doorway this time. "Hey, Ruby?" Ruby replies, "Uh-huh?" Weiss stands in the door with her hand on the knob and says, "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." She starts to close the door. Ruby, grinning at the progress with her friend, goes back to her notes.


	15. Chapter 15: Jaunedice Part 1

Another hundred reads, so another early release. I will still release a chapter next week. Enjoy the early release.

We open to Cardin Winchester with his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune Arc opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage. He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune. Cardin then says, "This is the part where you lose." Jaune rebuts, "Over my dead-!" Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop, "Cardin, that's enough!" He relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." While Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha Nikos looks sad, Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team, "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more...defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" Cardin mutters, "Speak for yourself..." Glynda says to the seated and standing students, such as: Yang Xiao Long, punching the air in anticipation; Weiss Schnee, shaking her fists with an excited smile; and Ruby Rose, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly, "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame as the scene goes dark.  
Nora Valkyrie's turquoise eyes are viewed dramatically as she tells an unbelievable story to her audience…, "So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Ren cuts in, "It was day." Nora, to Blake Belladonna, paying no attention as she is lost in her book, Yang, who is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face, and Rebel, who is also reading a book, "We were surrounded by Ursai..." Ren cuts in while holding a coffee cup, "They were Beowolves." Nora continues, "Dozens of them!" She screams this as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby, Ivory, Vanessa, Yvette and Pyrrha are listening politely, and Jaune is messing with his food. Ren cuts in, "Two of 'em." Nora continues while Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern, "But they were no match...And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Ren sighs and says, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Pyrrha says while looking at her leader, "Jaune? Are you okay?" Jaune snaps out of it, turns back toward them, and says, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Ruby replies, "It's just that you seem a little...not okay..." Jaune says as the others stop their distractions and stare at him, "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features. Pyrrha says, "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Jaune replies, "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah...He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Ruby says, "He's a bully." Jaune scoffs and replies, "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Ivory says, "There was that one time when he knocked your book out of your hand in the hallway."  
Jaune is seen on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him. Jaune shouts "Ah, come on!" Yvette says, "And then there was that time when he activated your shield, which prevented you from getting into class."  
Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit. Jaune grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out and then shouts, "Come on...!" Rebel says, "And let's not forget the rocket-propelled locker incident".  
Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices, saying "Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code." Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune, standing between him and the only open locker in the room, and the cliché plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that while Jaune shouts, "What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky. Jaune shouts, still heard from within the locker, "Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!"  
The others are totally focused on him now. Jaune attempts to laugh it off and says, "I didn't land far from the school!" Pyrrha says, "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Nora says, "Ooooh!" She gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin, "We'll break his legs!" Rebel says, "I can get behind that." Yvette adds, "I'll restrain him." Jaune replies "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin. The girl shouts, "Ow! That hurts!" She stops struggling and grimaces as she says, "Please, stop..." Cardin continues laughing as he turns to his cronies and says, "I told you it was real!" Russel Thrush, still guffawing with his teammates says "What a freak!" Cardin finally relents, and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes. Yvette asks, "Velvet, are you okay?" Velvet replies, "I've been better." Ivory takes some lotion out of her backpack and gives it to Velvet saying, "Take some lotion for your ears." Velvet takes the lotion and replies, "Thanks." She then walks off. Pyrrha says, "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Blake, staring daggers, says, "He's not the only one..." Yang says sadly, leaning her head on her hand, "It must be hard to be a Faunus." Rebel replies, "You have no idea?" Having gotten up from the table, Jaune looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before moving on with his tray table. He doesn't realize that Cardin is watching his walk of shame with a sinister grin.


	16. Chapter 16: Jaunedice Part 2

We open to a uniformed, sleeping Jaune Arc with his head resting in his hands while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Bartholomew Oobleck is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating Weiss, Vanessa, Blake, Rebel, Ivory, Yvette, Pyrrha, Velvet, and a leaned-back Cardin directly behind Jaune, "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" He zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Some of the silhouetted students raise their hands. Velvet, after a moment, does the same. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He takes another sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" A hand is raised. "Yes?" Weiss responds, "The battle at Fort Castle!" Oobleck replies, "Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up and say, "Hey!" Oobleck zooms over into Jaune's face and says, "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Jaune replies "Uhhh...The answer...The advantage...that the Faunus..." He looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff..." He sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer. "Uhh...Binoculars!" While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck, who is back at the front of the class, sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling. Oobleck zooms back behind his desk, "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Cardin replies, "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Pyrrha asks as Oobleck shakes his head, "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Cardin asks, "What? You got a problem?" Pyrrha replies, "No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Rebel adds, "The Faunus with this ability were mainly felines, certain species of bird, and canines, like myself." Cardin growls at the correct response. Blake says, "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." She turns to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Ivory, Yvette, and Rebel all "Ooooh!" at this remark while Vanessa makes an 0o0 face. Oobleck says as Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched, "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." When Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, Oobleck zooms up to him and says, "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He takes yet another sip of his coffee. Jaune says with his shoulders slumping, "Oohhhh..." Oobleck zooms away and say, "Now! Moving on!"  
When the lesson ends, Pyrrha, Nora and Lie Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway. Pyrrha says "You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." They look back inside as the after-class talk occurs to the two boys. Oobleck sips his coffee and says, "You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." He takes a longer sip of his coffee. "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it...you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." With that, he zooms out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a green and white blur. Jaune comes out first, and Cardin emerges behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that makes the bully laugh before walking away. Pyrrha pulls Jaune back on his feet and says, "You know, I really will break his legs." Jaune sighs, and Pyrrha looks like she is struck by inspiration. "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor.  
A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon. Jaune says, "Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." He looks over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha. "I can always be a farmer or something..." Pyrrha says with realization hitting her with horror, "N-n-no!" She dashes to push Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here!" The two are on the roof as they talk with Cardin leaning in his windowsill right below them. "Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so...I want to help you!" Jaune asks, "Wh-what?" Pyrrha replies, "We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Jaune asks, "You think I need help?" Pyrrha replies, "N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Jaune says, "But you just said it." Pyrrha replies, "Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Jaune turns away from her, lowering his head and voice, "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Pyrrha says, "That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Jaune turns back around, and yells, now angry, "No, I don't!" He sighs as Pyrrha looks bewildered and he reveals the truth. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." He turns his back to her so he doesn't have to face her. Pyrrha asks, "Wh-what do you mean?" Jaune replies, his voice going higher and higher as he confesses, "I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" He looks at her again. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Pyrrha asks, "What? But...why?" Jaune replies, "'Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" He turns away again. "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Pyrrha approaches him, placing a hand on his shoulder and says, "Then let me help you!" Jaune suddenly turning on her with mad frustration and yells, "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Pyrrha replies, "Jaune, I-" Jaune says, "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own...then what good am I?" Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch. "Just...leave me alone. Okay?" Pyrrha replies sadly with her head bowed, "If that's what you think is best..." She walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window. Cardin says, "Oh, Jaune..." Jaune looks behind him at his bully and says, "Cardin!" Cardin says, "I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!" Jaune takes on a begging tone, "Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Cardin replies, "Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Jaune approaches and asks "A...a friend?" Cardin replies, "Of course!" He traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling. "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." He finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" He leans down to rub Jaune's hair and gets up with a grin. "That's what I thought." He heads back to hang onto the edge. "Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me." Cardin drops back down to his room as Jaune rubs his neck in pain and worry.


	17. Chapter 17: Forever Fall Part 1

We open to the view of the Beacon Academy student dorms, where Pyrrha looks out the window sadly as Ren loads StormFlower and Nora is jumping on her bed in the room for Team JNPR. Nora asks, "How come Jaune gets home so late?" Ren replies, "He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Nora says, "That's weird...Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" She proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers. Pyrrha replies angrily, "I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door. Nora says, "Mmmm...I guess so." Jaune hangs his head and closes the door, just as a voice interrupts his thoughts, "Hey, Jaune!" Startled, Jaune turns around to see Ruby and Ivory in her pajamas, and they giggle at his reaction. Ivory asks, "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?" Jaune replies "Oh, uh, nope!" He raises his Scroll, attempting to laugh. "Got it!" Ruby asks, "So! Where have you been lately?" Jaune replies, "I, uh..." He tries to come up with something, but just sighs and lowers his head. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." He breathes heavily through his nose. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He presses his back to his team's door and slides down to the floor in depression. "I'm a failure." Ruby replies, "Nope!" Jaune asks, looking at her in surprise, "'Nope?'" Ruby replies, "Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Jaune asks, "But...what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Ivory thinks about it for a moment, then gives her answer, "Nope!" Jaune laughs as they join him on the floor and asks, "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Ruby replies, "Nope!" As Jaune leans into the door some more, "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground. "...and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" He groans and goes lower still. "But, you can't be one now. You know why?" Jaune asks, "Uhhh, because...?" Ruby replies, "Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." She and Ivory get up and Ivory places her hands on her hips as she speaks, "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." Ivory walks over to her door and opens it as Jaune, now slightly inspired by her words, watches her wave. "Have a good night, Jaune!" She and Ruby go inside. With new energy, Jaune pushes himself off the ground and faces the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his Scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message, "Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, but I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps." As Jaune makes a terrified sound in response, "And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!" Jaune closes his Scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily heads down the hallway and away from his room.  
In a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks, Glynda is leading teams RWBY, JNPR, IVRY, and CRDL through the area. Glynda says to the group, "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly. Glynda, still instructing her group, holding up a full jar of their objective, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" While Yang Xiao Long and her sister smile at one another, Jaune attempts to noisily sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back, "Come on, buddy - let's go!" Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.  
Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response. Cardin says, "Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Jaune, still on the ground, cross-eyed and sounding dizzy, "I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Cardin replies, "Great, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'" Jaune nodding, still exhausted, replies "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Cardin says as Jaune sits up, "Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Jaune moans and gulps in worry.  
Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL-plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush-peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard until Ren looks back at Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.  
Jaune, turning to his left, asks, "Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Cardin, still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply, replies, "Payback." Jaune widens his eyes in understanding, "Pyrrha...?" He watches her gather more sap from a tree, "Wh-what are you-?" Cardin pounds his fist on the ground and says, "That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..." He pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness. Cardin, "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets." Pyrrha is seen finishing her sap collection. "I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two." The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp. "And you're gonna do it." Jaune asks, "Do what?" Cardin replies, "Hit her with the sap!" He leans in close to Jaune's face. "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do, "No." Cardin asks, "What did you say?" Jaune, gripping the jar tightly, replies, "I said...NO!" He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly and says, "Oh, you've done it now..." Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him in.


	18. Chapter 18: Forever Fall Part 2

Sorry for not updating lately. I needed a break from the stories. The Gravity Falls with Hope chapters will be released as soon as they can. Also, I will be releasing a new story. I can't wait to release it. Enjoy the three late release chapters and a 300 reads celebration chapter.

We open to Jaune getting pushed to the ground of Forever Fall, groaning as he looks up and sees a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.  
Cardin says, "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." He picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."  
Jaune says while his head is hanging back, "I don't care what you do to me..." He looks at Cardin with fury. "... but you are not messing with my team."  
Cardin looks momentarily shocked, but then asks, "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"  
Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.  
Cardin says, "Let's see how much of a man you really are..."  
Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.  
Russel yells, "That's a big Ursa!"  
Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.  
Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams RWBY, IVRY and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.  
Ruby gets up, and asks concerned, "Did you guys hear that?"  
Rebels ears twitch as she says, "That sounded like an…"

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.  
Russel yells while looking back, "Ursa! Ursa!" He runs into Yang accidentally.

Yang asks, "What?!" Completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt. "Where?"  
Russel, struggling and still running in air, but points back from where they came, "Back there! It's got Cardin!"  
Pyrrha, dropping her jar of sap, says, "Jaune!"  
Ruby, going into leader mode, says "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Dropping Russel, Yang and Blake nod before following the orders.  
Pyrrha says to Ren and Nora as she and Ruby activate their weapons, "You two, go with them! There could be more!"  
Ivory says, "Vanessa, come with me! Yvette, you and Rebel go with the others!"  
Yvette nods and replies, "You got it!"  
Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.  
Cardin says to himself, "Crap! Crap, crap!"  
Pyrrha says as she, Ruby, Ivory, Vanessa, and Weiss come on to the scene, "Oh, no!"  
They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.  
Pyrrha says to Weiss, "Wait!"  
Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.  
As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.  
Ruby asks as Pyrrha's hand stops glowing and she smiles, "Uhhh...What?"  
Ivory asks, "What was that?"  
Weiss asks, equally amazed, while Vanessa has a shocked look on her face, "How did you...?"  
Pyrrha replies, "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, Vanessa can spot weak points, and Ivory can see outlines even though she's blind. My Semblance is polarity."  
Ruby whispers, "Whoa, you can control poles..."  
Weiss replies, "No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!"  
Ruby, still impressed, whispers, "Magnets are cool, too..  
Ivory says, "I never expected that."  
Weiss, noticing Pyrrha start to leave, asks, "Wait, where are you going?"  
Ruby adds, "Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"  
Pyrrha replies, "We could...Or perhaps we could just keep it our little secret?" She walks away again as the girls smile to each other in understanding and a bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin.  
Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.  
Cardin says, "Holy crap, Jaune!"  
Jaune says, threateningly, "Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again." As Jaune stares Cardin dead in the eye, "Got it?"  
Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.  
Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stands on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.  
Pyrrha asks, "No Cardin tonight?" She walks to his side. "I thought you two were best buds."  
Jaune says, turning to her, "Pyrrha...I'm sorry. I was a jerk. You were only trying to be nice, and...I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"  
Pyrrha says, "Jaune! It's okay!" As they smile at one another, she adds, "Your team really misses their leader, you know." She begins to walk to the exit. "You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though, you can thank Nora for that!"  
Jaune smiles, but holds out his hand and calls out, "Wait!" Pyrrha turns around, and Jaune looks sheepish. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but...would you still be willing to help me...to help me become a better fighter?"  
Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.  
Jaune whines, "Hey!"  
Pyrrha stands over him with her arms on her hips and says in an evaluating tone, "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She offers him her hand, which he graciously accepts, and they continue to hold on to and grin at each other. "Let's try that again."


	19. Chapter 19: The Stray

We open to an overview of the streets of Vale being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Teams RWBY and IVRY are strolling through it all with an awed Weiss in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant. Weiss, stopping and raising her arms in amazement says, "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Ivory says, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." She frowns a little. "It's kinda weirding me out..." Weiss turns to Ivory and replies, "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" They continue walking. Yang sighs, and says with her arms crossed, "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Weiss replies, "Quiet, you!" Yvette asks as they stop near the docks and the sounds of foghorns are heard, "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Ruby says while covering her nose, "Ugh, they smell like fish!" Weiss replies, "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom! Blake says as Weiss starts walking away again, "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Weiss scoffs and replies, "You can't prove that!" Rebel says, "Please, we can see it in your eyes."

Ruby turns her head to the right and says "Whoa." The two teams look at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad. Ruby asks, "What happened here?" A detective replies, "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He walks over to his partner. Yang sighs sadly and says, "That's terrible." The second detective says to his partner, "They left all the money again." Ruby turns her head when she hears this and asks, "Huh?" The first detective replies, "Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The second detective asks, "I don't know, an army?" The first detective asks, "You thinking the White Fang?" The second detective replies, removing his sunglasses "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." Weiss says, "Hmph! The White Fang." She says after, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Blake asks, "What's your problem?" Weiss turns to her and replies, "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Blake says, "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Crossing her arms, getting serious, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Weiss says, "Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Rebel replies, "So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Ruby says, "Hmm...Rebel has a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Ivory and I ran into a few months ago...Maybe it was him." Weiss says, "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." To Blake and Rebel's growing anger, "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Yang replies, "That's not necessarily true..." They hear a sailor yell, "Hey, stop that Faunus!" Yvette says, "Talk about timing."

As the teams overhear the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him. The Faunus looks back at his pursuers and says, "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" He jumps off and hits the dock running. Another sailor yells, "You no-good stowaway!" The Faunus, using his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana, says, "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Before he eats, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention. The detective from earlier yells, "Hey! Get down from there this instant!" He drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Teams RWBY and IVRY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers. Yang says while watching the Faunus get farther and farther away, "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Weiss shouts while holding up a finger, "Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss, Yang, Ivory, Vanessa, Yvette, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought. Rebel waves a hand in front of her face and asks, "Blake?" Blake comes back to reality and she and Rebel follow their friends. The teams round the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see the Faunus jump onto a building and disappear from her view.

Weiss yells, "No, he got away!" Yang asks, "Uhh...Weiss?" She points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate. Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up. The girl, still down on the ground, smiling widely, says, "Sal-u-ta-tions!" Ruby replies, "Um...hello." Yang asks, "Are you...okay?" The girl replies, "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." As the team looks at each other in bewilderment, Yang speaks up again, "Do you...wanna get up?" The girl thinks about this for a moment "Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the teams step back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ruby says, "Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Weiss says, "I'm Weiss." Blake says, "Blake." Yang asks, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hits her side. "Oh, I'm Yang." Ivory says, "I'm Ivory, and this is Vanessa." Vanessa gives a warm smile and friendly wave. Rebel adds, "I'm Rebel." Yvette finishes, "Name's Yvette." Penny replies, "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Weiss says, "You already said that." Penny pauses again and replies, "So I did!" Weiss says, "Well, sorry for running into you!" They turn around and start walking away. Ruby waves her arm and says, "Take care, friend!" Ivory adds, "Yean, see you, friend." Yang says when they get far enough away from a startled Penny, "She was...weird..." Weiss says while looking to her right, "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to? Penny, suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss, asks, "What did you call me?" Yang says as Weiss looks back and forth in shock and Yang looks apologetic, "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Penny replies, "No, not you." She walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby and Ivory, "You!" Ruby asks, startled, "Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ivory asks, "What did we..." Penny replies, "You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Ruby says, "Uuuum..." She looks over Penny's shoulder while her and Ivory's teammates motion to deny her. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby and Ivory's teammates comically faint, but Penny looks overjoyed, laughs, and says, "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Ruby groans to Weiss as she brushes herself off and asks, "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Weiss replies, "No, she seems far more coordinated." Yang asks, "So...what are you doing in Vale?" Penny replies, "I'm here to fight in the tournament." Weiss asks, "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Penny replies, saluting, "I'm combat ready!" Weiss says, "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Rebel says, "Says the girl wearing a dress." Weiss says with her arms crossed, "It's a combat skirt! Ruby, the skirt sister, speeds over to Weiss' side and says, "Yeah!" Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it. Weiss says, realization hitting, "Wait a minute." She walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed...rapscallion?" Penny asks, "The who...?" Weiss says while holding up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question, "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Blake asks, "Why do you keep saying that?!" Weiss, turning her attention from Penny to Blake, asks, "Huh?" Blake walks over to Weiss, and angrily replies, "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Weiss says, "Oh, I'm sorry." She releases Penny and motions to objects around her, asking, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Rebel growls, "Stop it!" Weiss says, "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Blake growls and says, "You ignorant little brat!" Weiss looks offended, but when Blake and Rebel walk away, she follows and says, "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Rebel says, "You are a judgmental little girl." Weiss asks, "What in the world makes you say that?" Rebel replies, "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" While this is being said, Yang, sliding up to Ruby, Ivory, Vanessa, and Yvette, looking uncomfortable, says, "Um, I think we should probably go..." Penny pops up behind Ruby, and says smiling, "Where are we going?" Weiss says, "So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Blake replies, "That's not what she meant, and you know it!"

As Yang, Ivory, Vanessa, Yvette, and Ruby continue to observe, the scene shifts from afternoon near the docks to nighttime in their dorm room. Weiss says, "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Blake replies, "That is the problem!" Weiss gets up from her bed and asks, "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Blake gets on her feet as well and replies, "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Weiss asks, "People like me?" Rebel replies, "You're discriminatory!" Weiss says, "I'm a victim!" As they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She continues while leaning against the bookshelf by the window. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that 1made for a very difficult childhood." She bangs her fist on the bookshelf. Rebel looks angry and says, "Well, you should have thought of that before agreeing to share a dorm with a Faunus." Ruby says while going over to comfort Weiss, "Weiss, I-" Weiss replies, "No!" Weiss turns away and walks back over to Blake and Rebel and says, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Blake and Rebel both shout at the same time, "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake and Rebel realize their mistake as they look around at their teammates. Blake says, "I... I..." She dashes out the door with Rebel following her. Ruby shouts, "Blake, Rebel, wait! Come back!" She runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down. Vanessa looks worryingly at Ivory as Yvette says, "Oh, man." Blake and Rebel run outside and arrive at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. Blake closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away Rebel scratches behind her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, they become startled when they hear a voice above them, "I knew you would look better without the bow." They turn around and look up.

Ruby wakes up from her beauty sleep, yawning in the process. She looks over at Blake and Rebel's empty bunks, and groans sadly. Ruby, Weiss, Ivory, Vanessa, Yvette, and Yang walking through the empty streets of Vale. Ruby says, "They've been gone all weekend..." Weiss replies, "Blake and Rebel are big girls, I'm sure they can handle themselves!" Yang says, "Weiss, come on. Blake's one of our teammates." Ivory adds, "And Rebel is one of mine." Weiss asks, "Are they? We all heard what they said! Ruby says, "Weiss." Yvette replies, "They only said they were. It doesn't mean they are members now." Yang says, "Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. Either way, they're missing, and we need to find them!" Weiss yells, "Two members of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Ruby says, "I just hope they're okay..." Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at the monkey Faunus sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down. Blake says, "So, you want to know more about us..." She looks at him intently.


	20. Chapter 20: Black and White

We open to the view of the balcony café in the middle of Vale where Sun, Rebel and Blake were seen drinking tea. The monkey Faunus says, "Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Blake gives him a firm look while Rebel growls at him. "Yeah, like that." Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly and asks, "Sun...Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Sun replies, "Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Rebel sips her drink while listening until she speaks up for the big reveal, "Blake and I were once members of the White Fang." Sun promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information and asks, "Wait a minute, you two were members of the White Fang?!" Blake replies, "That's right. We were members for most of our lives, actually. You could almost say we were born into it..." Blake and Rebel experience a silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground, swords, guns, any number of combinations. Blake continues, "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus." Animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular Humans on the other, shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This does not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren. Blake continues, "Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And we were there." Silhouettes of Faunus protesters are revealed, and emerging from the shadows are two young girls, one with dark hair and cat ears, the other with dark hair and wolf ears and a tail. Blake continues "We were at the front of every rally. We took part in every boycott. We actually thought we were making a difference. But we were just youthful optimists." The blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world. Rebel then says, "Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking." Faunus are replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo. Rebel continues, "Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect...out of fear." The flashback shows three Faunus individuals standing in a dominating manner with malicious grins until Rebel puts down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun. Rebel continues, "So, we left. We decided we no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, we would dedicate my life to becoming Huntresses. So here we are: two criminals hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate. Sun, coming to terms with this, asks, "So...have you told your friends any of this?" Blake and Rebel merely look down in shame and say nothing.

Ruby shouts, "Blaaaake!" Yang, also calls out, "Blaaaake!" Ruby, Yang, Ivory, Vanessa, Yvette, and Weiss are walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammates. Ivory screams, "Rebeeeeeel! Where aaaare youuuu!?" Yvette yells out, "Rebel!" Ruby turns to Weiss and says, "Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" Weiss replies, "Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Ruby crosses her arms in irritation and says, "Ugh, Weiss..." Weiss replies, "It was just an idea!" Yvette, walking down the sidewalk, says, "Yeah, a bad one." Yang, following behind Ruby says, "Weiss, I think we should hear their side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Weiss, following behind Yang, says, "I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Penny, following behind Weiss, says, "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Ruby turns around suddenly with her and Ivory's teammates in surprise and asks, "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Penny cheerfully ignoring the question and asks, "Hey guys! What are you up to?" Ruby replies, "Uhh..." Yang replies, "We're looking for our friends Blake and Rebel." Penny says, "Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girls!" Ruby, Weiss, Ivory, Vanessa, Yvette, and Yang stare at Penny. Ruby asks, "Wait, I know you knew Rebel was a Faunus, but how did you know that about Blake?" Penny replies, "Uhh, the cat ears?" She points to her head. Yang laughs a little and says, "What cat ears? She wears a...boooohhh..." The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind. Ruby whispers, "She does like tuna a lot..." Ivory adds, "That explains a lot." Penny asks, "So, where are they?" Ruby replies, "We don't know. They've been missing since Friday." Penny gasps and says, "That's terrible!" Approaching an uncomfortable Ruby and Ivory, "Well, don't you worry Ruby and Ivory, my friends! I won't rest until we find your teammates!" Ruby, doing her best to continue smiling, replies, "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" She looks over Penny to direct her question at Yang, Vanessa, Yvette, and Weiss, who's blinking outlines are all that's left of their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl. A tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet. Penny says, "It sure is windy today!"

Sun, Rebel and Blake are then seen walking down an alley. Sun, hands behind his head, asks, "So, what's the plan now?" Blake contemplates and says, "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Sun widens his eyes and asks, "What if they did?" He lowers his arms and pacing in front of Blake and Rebel as he continues his theory, "I mean...the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?" Blake replies, "The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Sun says, "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Rebel asks, "How huge?" Sun replies, "Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Rebel asks, "You're sure?"

Yang, coming out of a shop with Weiss, Vanessa and Yvette, waves to the person inside and says, "Thanks anyways!" She sighs. "This is hopeless." She asks Weiss when she looks around nonchalantly, "You really don't care if we find them, do you?" Weiss replies, "Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what they'll say when we find them." She walks forward, calling over her shoulder, "The innocent never run, Yang!" Yang looks down in thought. Vanessa taps Yvette's shoulder and she signs: Do you feel that way about them? Yvette, who has learned sign language, shakes her head and responds, "Of course I don't think that about Rebel and Blake, Vanessa. We'll find them and they'll tell us the whole story."

Penny asks, "So, Blake and Rebel are your friends?" Ruby sighs as they make their way down the sidewalk and replies, "Yes, Penny." Penny asks, "But you're mad at them?" Ivory replies, "Yes. Well, we're not. Weiss is." Penny asks, "Is she friends with Blake and Rebel?" Ruby replies, "Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..." Penny, trying to contemplate this, asks, "But why?" Ivory sighs and replies, "Well, you see, Blake and Rebel might not be who we though they were..." Penny gasps and asks, "Are they men?" Ruby replies, "No! No, Penny. They're..." She stops and sighs, looking at Penny as she talks now, "We don't know what they are. They didn't exactly talk to us before they decided to run off." Penny says, "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Ivory turns her gaze downward sadly and says, "Me too..." They continue walking.

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake and Rebel lay flat on their stomachs on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers. Sun asks, "Did I miss anything?" Blake looks up as Sun drops down to her right and replies, "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Sun says, "Cool." He holds out one of the green apples in his arms. "I stole you some food!" Rebel replies, "You could have at least gotten some Red Delicious." Blake gives Sun a questioning look and asks, "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Sun defensively counters, "Hey, weren't you two in a cult or something?" Blake and Rebel deliver angry glares at him, while Rebel growls. "Okay, too soon!" Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of. Blake says, "Oh no..." Sun asks, "Is that them?" Rebel stares at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit and replies, "Yes...It's them." A White Fang Soldier says to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle, "All right, grab the tow cables!" Sun asks Blake, "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Blake stares sadly at the scene and replies, "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice. Roman asks, "Hey! What's the holdup!?" The soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Rebel says, "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." She and Blake stand up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud and readying Howling Rebel before walking off the edge of the roof. Sun, alarmed, asks, "Hey, what are you doing?!" Blake and Rebel fall to the ground in a crouch, then continue on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope. Roman says, "No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" As he's looking around, Blake and Rebel suddenly appear behind him with Gambol Shroud at his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-" He rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear. Blake yells, "Nobody move!" The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response. Roman says, "Whoa! Take it easy there, little ladies." As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world. Rebel yells, "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs. Roman asks, "Oh, kids, didn't you get the memo?" Blake asks, "What are you talking about?" Roman replies, "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Blake says, "Tell us what it is or we'll put an end to your little operation." Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup. Roman looks up and replies, "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake and Rebel watch in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Penny, Ivory and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away. Ruby says, "Oh, no..." Ivory then says, "Let's move!" Blake and Rebel, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly roll and run out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind them as they retreat behind more containers. Roman approaches slowly and says, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty...Here Puppy, puppy, puppy..." His taunt is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant. Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight. Sun then yells, "Leave them alone!" The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun. Roman asks, "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them. Blake and Rebel peer around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action. Blake yells, "He's mine!" Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down. Rebel then dashes in and tries to inflict damage on Roman, but she is constantly blocked as well. Roman eventually lands a hit on Rebel, causing her to fly back. Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Sun to and knock him back. On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the three warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake and Rebel leap behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane.

Just as he's about to fire, a loud howl is heard. Roman asks himself, "What the-?" But he's cut of as a blur of black covers Sun and pushes Roman. Roman looks up to see a six foot tall wolf growling at him. He then notices Howling Rebel on it's back, and says in realization, "That explains the two Faunus traits." Ruby, Ivory and Penny arrive to see the wolf as it yells, " **Leave them alone!"** Ivory realizes that the wolf is Rebel and says, "So that's her Semblance." Rebel pounces onto Roman as he backs away. Several White Fang members try to fight, but they all get pushed away by Rebel's paws. Roman fires a shot at Rebel, who leaps out of the way, onto a crate. She moves from crate to crate, while Roman fires several shots. Finally, a shot hits Rebel, and the dust momentarily blinds her. Roman takes this opportunity and shoots at her, landing a direct hit. She whimpers as she turns back to her human form, while Roman stands over her and asks, "Out of Aura, little pup?" Just as he's about to fire, his attention is drawn to a familiar voice. Ruby yells, "Hey!" Ruby and Ivory appear on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose and Quarter Stone extended and ready for action. Roman, losing interest in Rebel, waves and says, "Well, hello, Red and White! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Penny approaches Ruby and Ivory and asks, "Ruby, Ivory, are these people your friends?" Ruby looks behind her and says, "Penny, get back!" While her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away, screaming. Ivory yells, worryingly, "Ruby!" Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up. Ivory sees what Penny is about to do and says, "Penny, wait! Stop!" She raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her. Penny replies, "Don't worry, Ruby and Ivory. I'm combat ready!"

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet. Sun observes the spectacle in amazement and says, "Whoa!" He runs off to safety. Blake has gotten up and noticed Rebel laying on the floor. She yells out, "Rebel!", picks her up, and carries her to safety. Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby and Ivory watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind them. Stunned, they turn back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them. Ruby watches in awe and asks, "Whoa...How is she doing that?" Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport. Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result. Roman watches from the safety of his escape and says to himself, "These kids just keep getting weirder..." With his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Ivory, Rebel (who has been bandaged up), and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss, Vanessa, Yvette, and Yang appear on the scene. Ruby speaks quickly to explain the situation, "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, they explained the whole thing. See, Blake doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake. Ivory adds, "And Rebel has two animal traits because of her Semblance. She can be a giant wolf." Weiss ignores her, also. Blake calmly looks her down and says, "Weiss, I want you to know that we're no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when we were with the-" Weiss says, "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you two?" She pauses. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Yang, Sun, Ivory, Vanessa, Yvette, and Ruby look on, worried. Weiss says, "I don't care." Rebel asks, surprised, "You don't care?" Weiss asks, "You said you're not with them anymore, right?" Blake replies, "No, we-we haven't been since we were younger-" Weiss silences her and says, "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up...you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She looks at Sun behind her as she catches herself. "Someone else." Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding, and says, "Of course." Rebel looks at her own teammates as she adds, "Absolutely." Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams, waving her arms wildly, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ivory adds, "And so is Team IVRY!" Weiss says as the nine gather with each other, she points accusingly at Sun, "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Sun laughs nervously. Ruby looks around and asks, "Hey, wait a minute...Where's Penny?" From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other. Penny's Driver says, "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." Penny lowers her head, and sadly says, "I know, sir." Penny's Driver says, as the car drives off, "Penny, your time will come..." Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a Scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS." Ozpin "Hmmms..." to himself. He looks out to Beacon Academy bathed in the light of the nearly-full moon.

Later, Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness. A woman's voice says, "How very disappointing, Roman." Roman turns around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance and says, "Whoa! Hehe...I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." One of the three figures before Roman, only her head, containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, is seen as she says, "We were expecting...more from you." Roman laughs a little before getting serious, "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." The woman chuckles darkly and says, "And you will continue to do so." She summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is...a little cooperation."


	21. Chapter 21: Best Day Ever

A ship flies through the skies over Vale. The owner of the Dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn" is hanging a sign declaring its re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls. A woman appears next to him. The woman giggles and asks, "'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here." She helps him to his feet. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" The woman produces a piece of paper with writing on it and the shopkeep looks it over. The shopkeep replies, "Hmm? Mm-hmm." The woman walks away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes a man at a corner. The man says, "I knew you were lost." The woman replies, "Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." She produces a wallet with Lien and waves it in Mercury's face. Mercury says, "That's not your money." The woman replies, "But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence." Mercury says, "Mmmm...no deal." The woman replies, "Fine." The woman takes the Lien and tosses the wallet, turning to walk away. Mercury says, "Whatever. You want me." More of the city is shown, including a café where two extras sit chatting. Mercury and the woman are walking through the city. Mercury asks, "So, how much farther?" The woman replies, "A few blocks." Mercury says, "Ugh...this place is so dull." The woman replies, "Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture…" Mercury says, "And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." The woman stops and says, "That's every city." Mercury play acts as a victim, "Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily. She then walks away from him. Mercury replies, "Ugh...you're no fun today."

Mercury follows behind Emerald. Emerald and Mercury enter a shop full of books. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell. Tukson, the owner of the store says, "Be right there!" Emerald looks back at Mercury. The shop owner is seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter. "Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun!" He sets the stacks down. "How may I…" He turns around, gasps and hesitates upon recognizing the two of them. Mercury is now holding a book. "How may I help you?" Although the book is open, Mercury is looking at Tukson and says, "Just browsing." He shuts the book. Emerald asks, "Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?" Tukson replies, "Yes we do." Emerald says excitedly, "That's great." Tukson asks, "Would you...like a copy?" Emerald replies, "No, just wondering." Mercury closes another book. "Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?" Mercury replies, "He's got it. Hardback too." Mercury produces a book. Emerald says, "Ooh, options are nice." Mercury says, "Eh, no pictures." Mercury closes the book. "Hey! Do you have any comics?" Tukson replies, "Near the front." Emerald says, "Oh, no, wait! What...about..."Third Crusade"?" Tukson hesitates, visibly unnerved, "Um...I…" Mercury and Emerald are shown to be eyeing him carefully. "...don't believe we carry that one." Mercury slams another book shut and says, "Oh." Emerald asks, "What was this place called again?" Tukson replies, "Tukson's Book Trade." Emerald asks, "And you're Tukson?" Tukson replies, "That's right." Emerald asks, "So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?" Tukson replies, "Yes." Mercury asks, "And, what was it again?" Tukson replies, ""Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."" Mercury says, "Except the Third Crusade." Tukson says, "It's just a catchphrase." Mercury replies, "It's false advertising!" Emerald says, "You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken. "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo." Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens. "Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that." Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson. "And neither are we...You know who we are, don't you?" Tukson replies, "Yes." Emerald asks, "And you know why we're here?" Tukson replies, "Yes." Emerald asks, "So...are you going to fight back?" Tukson replies, "Yes!" Tukson produces claws from his fingers and yells a battle cry. Tukson leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves. Mercury and Emerald exit "Tukson's Book Trade". Emerald stretches her arms overhead. Mercury is carrying a comic. Emerald asks, "What's with that?" Mercury replies, "I like the pictures."

A series of sketches and notes mark the pages of a notebook. These include the White Fang insignia, a possible picture of Adam Taurus, and Adam's rose. In the Beacon Academy cafeteria, Teams RWBY and IVRY are sitting together as Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner. Yang asks, "Whatcha doing?" Blake replies, "Nothing." Blake closes her book. "Just going over notes from last semester." Yang catches a grape in her mouth. Yang then says, "Lame." Yvette says, "And this is why you ask me to do your homework." Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard, with Ivory letting out a "Whoa!" in surprise. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath. Ruby clears her throat, and gestures to everyone at the table, "Sisters...friends...Weiss." Weiss yells, "Hey!" Ruby says, "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Yang replies, "This ought to be good." She catches another grape in her mouth. Ruby continues, "A dream that one day, the eight of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had...ever!" Weiss asks, "Did you steal my binder?" Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands and replies, "I am not a crook." Blake asks, "What are you talking about?" Ruby replies, "I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" She points her finger at Blake. Yang says, "I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" An apple is tossed at Yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora. Nora yells, "Boooooooooooooooo!" Rebel adds, "Please, don't." Ruby says, "Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Weiss replies, "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. A random voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling. Ivory states, "Well, I think it'll be fun. What do you guys think?" Vanessa nods with a smile on her face. Yvette agrees, "Yeah, it'll be great!" Rebel adds, "Why not?" Blake says, "I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Weiss says, "Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Nora shouts positively, "I got it!" Weiss says, "I for one think that…" Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face. Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

Outside the cafeteria, Sun and a blue haired student are walking together as Sun relates the events which recently took place. The student responds, "Man, that's harsh." Sun continues, "I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome. It became amazing when the other one turned into a giant wolf." The student replies, "Nice!" Sun says, "Right? And the best part is, they're Faunus'. But Blake being one is a secret, okay?" The student replies, "Got it." Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret. Sun continues, "And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret", I'm talking secret secret." The student replies, "Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it." Almost whispering. "I got it!" Sun says, "You better." Food is being splattered into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window. "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." The student replies, "None taken." Sun asks, "They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" The student replies, "Dude." The student's teeth gleam as he smiles. Sun says, "Good point."

Sun and the student enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming. A Beacon Student yells, "Food fight!" Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and the student, the latter of whom is looking quite worried. Nora laughs an evil laugh. Team JNPR are shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner. Nora says in sing-song, _"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"_ Ruby stomps her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR while yelling, "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand. "It will be delicious!" Team RWBY raises their fists simultaneously and yell, "Yeah!" Team IVRY is cowering behind some knocked over tables. Rebel and Yvette nod at each other and Rebel says to Ivory, "Yvette and I bet all of next weeks meals on RWBY." Ivory looks at Vanessa who puts two fingers up, and Ivory replies, "Vanessa and I take that bet and double it for JNPR." Nora yells, "Off with their heads!" Nora jumps down from the top of her tower, and the food fight begins. Ruby yells, "Yang! Turkey!" Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. Blake front flips to grab two baguettes and she and Yang run forward. Blake blocks some watermelons with the baguettes, while Yang kicks one and punches the turkeys toward her opponents. Pyrrha flips out of the way with a baguette while Jaune gets hit by both turkeys. Pyrrha and Blake do some sword fighting with their baguettes until Blake throws one toward Pyrrha, who dodges and breaks Blake's other baguette. She then throws baguettes like javelins, which Yang breaks the first two, but is knocked down by the third. Ruby surfs in on a tray, dodging food while using the tray to deflect a baguette back at Pyrrha, who dodges the attack. Ruby continues tray surfing until she gets to Pyrrha, who pushes her out of the way, but is knocked down after doing so. Ren and Nora charge, so Ruby flips to reveal Weiss with a bottle of ketchup, which she squirts out on the floor, making Ren slip and crash. Nora jumps through the obstacles, grabs a random pole, and sticks it into a watermelon. She attempts to hit Weiss, but Ruby protects Weiss and takes the hit instead. Weiss grabs a swordfish and attempt to attack Nora. After some fighting, Nora knocks Weiss into a pillar. The impact knocks her out and Ruby holds her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them. Ruby says while cradling Weiss, "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Yang runs back into the fight, putting two turkeys on her hands again as Ren jumps out and grabs two leeks. Yang and Ren charge towards each other, with Yang kicking the leek without breaking it. After some fighting, Yang punches Ren into the air, making him throw the leeks at her. They miss and Yang punches Ren into the ground. After she lands, Yang is attacked by Nora. Yang and Nora charge at each other, and as Yang is about to punch Nora, Nora hits Yang with her weapon so hard, she flies through the roof. Blake dodges the debris and grabs a link of sausages, and uses them to knock Nora into a soda machine, which knocks out several sodas. Nora uses the soda cans as grenades, throwing them at Blake, who dodges them. Pyrrha looks around, sees the cans, and uses her Semblance to throw a barrage of cans at Blake, who is unable to dodge them as she is thrown against the wall. Ruby, being the only member of RWBY left, uses her Semblance to force all the objects to go in her direction. Pyrrha, Nora and Ren look on in fear as Ruby spirals herself past team JNPR so fast, they are blown against the wall. Ruby leaps out of the way as all the object pushed forward by Ruby's speed hit JNPR, making Ruby the winner of the food fight. After she lands in a crouch, Team JNPR slides off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

Sun says, "I love these guys." The blue haired student is drenched with soda and is not pleased. After Team IVRY stands up, Yvette looks toward a disappointed Ivory and says, "I believe you owe us meals for the next two weeks." The doors behind Sun and the student open and Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room. Glynda says, "Children, please." She adjusts her glasses. "Do not play with your food!" Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves, with Team IVRY in the background. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Glynda grumbles. Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder. Ozpin says, "Let it go." Glynda sighs and replies, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Ozpin says, "And they will be, but right now they're still children." Teams RWBY and IVRY are shown laughing together. "So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin walks away from Glynda. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter. Roman says, "Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman approaches the two from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug. Emerald shivers in disgust and says, "Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald and Mercury pull away from Roman. Roman replies, "That was a joke. And this...just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman produces a piece of paper. Emerald asks, "What!? Agh…" Roman replies, "I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Holding up the piece of paper. "Why do you have this address?" Emerald asks, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Roman replies, "Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?" Mercury replies, "Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." Roman says, "I had that under control." Mercury replies, "Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Roman says, "Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and…" A woman asks, "Do what, Roman?" A woman appears on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level. Roman laughs nervously, "I'd, uh...not kill them?" Emerald says excitedly, "Cinder!" Cinder says, "I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Roman replies, "I was going to…" Emerald says, "He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Mercury says, "I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Emerald asks, "What? Like a puma?" Mercury says, "Yeah, there ya go." Cinder asks, "Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement. Emerald says, "I just thought…" Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat. Cinder replies, "Don't think...obey." Emerald says apologetically, "Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Cinder turns to Roman and asks, "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?" As he speaks, Roman points to his right, then to his left, then behind him saying, "Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!" Mercury says, "You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Emerald laughs at the remark. Roman says, "Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!" He emphasizes the last word by clenching his fist. Cinder approaches Roman and says, "Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." She places her hand on his face. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Roman seems entranced, but then looks away with a grunt. "Besides, we're done with Dust." She begins to walk away. Roman asks, "O-okay, then what now?" Cinder replies, "We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight." Roman asks, "Coordinates?" Cinder looks back at Roman and replies, "We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder, Mercury and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly.


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome to Beacon

Hey guys, sorry for not posting anything for a while. Things have been crazy, and I haven't had Wi-Fi for about 2 weeks. So, here's the long awaited next chapter of RWBY with IVRY.

We open on Beacon, as a large and unnerving ship descends upon a landing pad. Two Bullheads fly by as ant-like swarms of people on the paths around Beacon. At the top of a tower veiled behind clouds, Ozpin and Glynda can be seen through the window into Ozpin's office. Glynda says, "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Ozpin replies, "Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." As three more Bullheads fly in, Ozpin adds, "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." A chirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" on his desk and says, "Come in." The doors slide open to reveal Ironwood as Ozpin approaches to greet him. Ironwood cordially says, "Ozpin!" Ozpin stands at attention and replies, "Hello, General." Ironwood says, "Please, drop the formalities." Both approach and shake hands as Glynda also approaches and Ironwood continues, "It's been too long." Ironwood looks towards Glinda and says, "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met." Glynda says, "Oh, James!" She gives a personable wave and then drops all pleasantries and says, "I'll be outside." She walks away as Ironwood states, "Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ozpin says as he turns to his desk, "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" He picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he speaks, "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." He turns and offers the cup to Ironwood. As Ironwood takes the mug, a clink is heard. He then says, "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug and continues, "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ozpin walks around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand. As Ozpin sits and pours himself some coffee, he says, "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned." Ironwood replies, "Well, concerned is what brought them here." Ozpin says, "I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Turning serious, Ironwood replies, "Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men." Ozpin takes a drink and sets down his mug, and then says, "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ironwood can be heard setting his mug down and says, "But if what Qrow said is true…" Ozpin interrupts, "If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin emphasizes this as he holds up an index finger. He then continues, "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Ironwood replies, "I'm just being cautious." Ozpin says, "As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ironwood replies, "Believe me, I am." Ironwood turns and walks away. He stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin and says, "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He continues on his way to the exit as Ozpin says, "I hope they never have to."

In the Beacon Academy library, Team RWBY are shown playing Remnant: The Game. They all have different faces. Weiss looks concerned, Yang looks confident, Blake looks distracted, and Ruby, who has been contemplating her next move while saying, "Hmmmm...All right...All right!" Finally deciding her move, she points at Yang and yells, "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Yang thrusting her elbow down as she balls her fist and replies, "Bring it on!" Ruby yells, "I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" She holds her deck high in the air and Yang feigns a look of shock as Ruby continues, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" She makes noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands. Yang feigns indignance as she points at Ruby and replies, "You fiend!" Ruby is now ducked at one end of the table to see the board and its player pieces in detail as she continues, "And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby peaks her head up, but gives a look of surprise as Yang can be heard laughing arrogantly. Yang raises a card and says, "Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang shows the card to Ruby, who is visibly disturbed as she yells, "What!?" Yang then yells, "Giant Nevermore!" She slams her fist down on the table and continues, "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!" A scene of a Nevermore flying over a field of swords impaled in the ground plays over the conversation. Ruby points at Yang and argues, "But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" The Nevermore is shown to be turning back toward Yang, who replies, "That's just a chance I'm willing to take." The two glare at each other as Weiss looks on concerned. Yang is heard shouting triumphantly as Team JNPR are shown as Yang and Ruby banter on about the game. Ren and Pyrrha are studying, Jaune is reading a comic, and Nora's snot bubble inflates and deflates as she sleeps. Ruby yells, "Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!" Yang replies, "Eh, most of them were probably androids." Ruby says, "Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged." Yang says, "Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!" Ruby yells, "Bah!" Nora snores and talks in her sleep, "Oh. Have pancakes." Yang continues, "Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?" Pyrrha clears her throat and then confiscates a comic book Jaune is reading, trading it for a textbook. Ruby yells, "Bah! Bah, I say!" Yang continues, "Looks like I'm taking two cards from your hand!" As Pyrrha reads Jaune's comic, a Nevermore player piece is tossed over Jaune's shoulder. Another piece bounces off of his head as Ruby asks, "Have you no heart?" Ruby collapses on the table, groaning, "Nooo!"

Yang looks towards Weiss and says, "Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Weiss replies, "I have...absolutely no idea what's going on." Yang slides up beside her and puts her hand on her shoulder and says, "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Weiss looks at Yang and says, "That sounds dumb." Yang gestures to another table and says, "Even Rebel and Vanessa get the rules." Yvette screams as the others look towards her. She then yells, "I just activated Vanessa's trap card!" While Vanessa smiles, Rebel says, "Vanessa is merciless today." Ivory nods and replies, "She sure is." Back at RWBY's tale, Yang starts looking through Weiss' cards and says, "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge...Oh, oh!" She pulls up a card to show Weiss and continues, "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet—" Ruby is now crying while saying, "Nooo!" Yang continues, "—and put it in your hand!" Weiss replies, "Okay." Yang adds after pulling up another card, "And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang then points a finger at Weiss and says, "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." She pulls away and returns to her seat as Weiss asks, "And that means…" Ruby says, while crying, "You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Weiss stands and a thunder clap accompanies Weiss' overjoyed psychotic laughter as she says, "Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" Yang says, "Trap card…" Yang's arm appears holding the card. Weiss asks, "Huh?" Yang shuffles the pieces on the board, with Weiss' pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke and says, "Your armies have been destroyed." Weiss slumps in her chair, cries and whines saying, "I hate this game of emotions we play." Ruby hops into Weiss' lap and says, "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" Weiss yells, "Shut up!" She hugs Ruby and adds, "Don't touch me!" Yang puts her arms up behind her head and says to Blake, "Alright Blake, you're up!" Blake, realizing she wasn't paying attention asks, "Huh? Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?" Yang replies, "You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Blake says, "Right." Rebel walks over and says, "Don't worry, Blake. You'll get it eventually."

Jaune approaches the table and asks, "Hey! Can I play?" Ruby replies, "Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people." Ivory adds, "And we're full over here too." Weiss says, "Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Yang replies, "Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago." Weiss makes an annoyed sound. Jaune says, "Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Weiss asks, "By who? Your mother?" Jaune replies, "A-and Pyrrha!" Pyrrha says, waving, "Hello again!" Jaune begs with both hands folded together and says, "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" Weiss replies, "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Jaune says, "Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-" Pyrrha darts over and slaps a hand over Jaune's mouth and says, "Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect." Jaune laughs nervously. Everyone looks nervously at Blake who looks obviously annoyed that her secret is out. Jaune replies, "Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle." He bows as Pyrrha walks away. Footsteps can be heard.

A voice is heard, "'Sup losers?" Sun appears holding his fingers in a "peace" sign. Ruby replies, "Hey Sun!" Sun says, "Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ivory, Rebel, Yvette, Vanessa...Ice Queen." Weiss asks, "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Sun continues, "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." The guy asks, "Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Ren throws his arms up and says, "Thank you!" Nora pops her head up and snorts while yelling, "Pancakes!" Sun says, "Shut up. Don't be a nerd." His friends shakes a finger at Sun and says, "Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you." He waves and says, "I'm Neptune." Weiss asks, "So Neptune, where are you from?" Neptune replies, "Haven." He approaches Weiss and says, "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel." Weiss replies, "Um, I'm Weiss." Jaune asks, "Are you kidding me!?" Neptune says, "Pleasure to meet you." Sun says to Blake, "I never took you as the board game playing type." Blake replies as she shoves Sun aside and leaves the room, "Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Rebel gets up and asks, "Sun, can you play for me? Blake, wait!" She then runs after Blake. Sun shrugs. Nora then shrugs and says, "Women." Everyone then looks at her.

Now in their room, Blake sits with her knees folded to her chest on her bed as Rebel is curled up next to her. Voices can be heard echoing in their heads. Rebel asks, "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" Roman replies, "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." The sounds of battle including slashes, grunts, gunfire, and Torchwick's laughter. Their minds shift to a conversation they had with Ozpin the evening of the attack. Ozpin enters and says, "Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening." Blake replies, "Hmph." Ozpin says, "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk." Blake nods and says, "Of course." Rebel nods and adds, "Sure." Ozpin says, "Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are two of the few who did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors." Blake replies, "We were raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive." Ozpin says, "Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake and Rebel. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human…" He sips his coffee and adds, "Faunus…" Blake glares at him while Rebel lowers her ears and lowly growls. Ozpin asks, "Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are? Rebel doesn't." Rebel replies with determination on her face, "I don't care what others say about me. I say, 'Be who you want to be, not who people tell you to be.'" Blake adds, "Besides, you may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." Ozpin says, "True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." Blake replies, "With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am." Ozpin asks, "And what are you two?" Rebel makes a confused sound as Blake replies, "I don't understand what you're asking." Ozpin asks, "How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Blake replies, "We didn't. We just happened to be at the right place at the right time." Ozpin says, "You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you or Rebel would like to tell me?" Blake replies, "I'm sure." Rebel adds, "Same here." Ozpin says, "Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Wolf." Ozpin stands and heads to the door. He stops and turns to Blake and Rebel and adds, "If you ever need to talk to me, please, don't hesitate to ask." Rebel nods and says, "Sure." Ozpin shuts the door behind him.

Teams RWBY and IVRY are now entering their dorm room. Yang yells, "Ugh, we should have never let him play!" Ruby replies, "You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened." Yvette adds, "I still can't believe that Vanessa beat us." Ivory says, "The look on Sun's face was priceless." She then giggles. As they enter, Blake and Rebel approach the door to leave. Weiss says, "Stop." She points at Blake and Rebel. Blake's hand retracts from the door knob as Weiss continues, "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!" Yang asks, "Uh, have you met Blake?" Ivory adds, "And Rebel isn't exactly the most social of our group." Weiss continues, "Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" She flips through the air as six copies of her emblem fly through the air and asks, "So, Blake Belladonna and Rebel Wolf, what is wrong!?" She points her finger at Blake and Rebel again. Weiss is shown to be balancing precariously on a chair's back feet. All the girls look at Weiss, surprised. She quickly puts the chair away and returns to stand near the girls. Blake replies, "I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Ruby approaches Blake and asks, "You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Blake replies, "Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Yang says, "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Blake replies, "Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like we do!" Weiss says, "Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the seven of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Ruby asks, "Uh, who?" Yvette adds, "You can't prove anything about those nightclubs." Weiss continues, "But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!" Ruby tries to argue, "Well yeah, but…" Weiss says, "We're not ready!" Rebel replies, "And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day." She points toward the door and continues, "They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!" Ruby raises her hand and does other random gestures, while looking manic as she says, "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale...say aye." Yang pumps her fist enthusiastically and says, "Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Weiss says, "Well, I suppose it could be fun." Yvette adds, "Fun? It'll be awesome!" Ivory says, "You know Vanessa and I are in!" Vanessa nods in agreement. Ruby says, "None of you said aye!" Blake says, "Alright then, we're in this together!" Rebel adds, "Thanks for the support guys." Ruby gestures and says, "Let's hatch a plan!" Yang double-guns at Ruby and says, "Yeah!" Ruby gasps as she freaks out, "I left my board game at the library!" Weiss places her hand to her head and says, "We're doomed." Ruby runs out of the room and down the hallway and says, "I'll be right back! Ivory yells, "I'm going with you."

The sound of collision is heard as Ruby falls. Ivory goes out into the hallway to see her sister on the floor. Ruby says, in pain, "Oo-oof! Oh g-!" She looks up and asks, "Sorry. Are-Are you okay?" Emerald replies, "I'm fine." Emerald offers her hand and says, "Just watch where you're going." Ruby is slouched on the ground as she takes Emerald's hand. Mercury stands beside them. Ruby replies, "Oh, right, sorry." She continues to speak as Emerald helps her to her feet. "Um, I'm Ruby! And this is my sister, Ivory. Are you new?" Emerald steps aside to reveal Cinder as she approaches and replies, "Visiting from Haven, actually." Emerald turns to look at her. Ruby stares for a moment and Cinder stares back. Ivory then says, "Ooh! You're here for the festival! Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory." Mercury replies "I guess we just got turned around." Ruby says, "Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time." Mercury and Emerald walk past Ruby and Ivory as Ruby says, "Uh, your building is just east of here." Cinder says, "Thanks." Cinder walks past Ruby and Ivory, gesturing in acknowledgement. She then says, "Maybe we'll see you around." Ruby says, "Yeah, maybe!" The trio continues to walk away. Behind them, Ruby can be seen waving as she says, "Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!" Cinder grins evilly and her eyes glow menacingly.


	23. Chapter 23: A Minor Hiccup

Before we begin this chapter, I have a Deviantart page. It's SamanthaMatoiStein, so if you have any fan art you wanna share, send it there. Also, these stories will eventually be released on Wattpad, so look out for that.

Weiss is patiently waiting out the minute left on her holographic clock displayed from her desk in the classroom of Professor Peter Port, whose dialogue is merely background nonsense as Jaune slides up next to Weiss and asks, "So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" He turns to the teacher for a second, then turns back around and continues, "And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome." He pauses as his words have no effect, but then asks, "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh...Y'know." Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm as he is posing as a towering monster about to attack while continuing, "And then I—Oh." He straightens his stance as the students start to leave and says, "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!" Jaune, watching Weiss as she packs up her Scroll, asks, "Weiss? Did you hear me?" Weiss says while not even looking at Jaune as she walks away, "No, no, no, yes." Upon hearing this, Jaune groans and does a face plant into his desk. As the rest of Team RWBY and IVRY walks out of class behind him, Yang ruffles Jaune's hair without even looking and says, "One day." Yvette then passes and says, "Not likely."

Ruby is strapping the red laces of her shoes. Weiss is gripping the handle of Myrtenaster strapped to her side. Yang's Ember Celica is over her left forearm as she slides the chamber. Blake tightens the black ribbons around her arms. Ivory tightens her scarf. Vanessa wipes the wrinkles out of her combat skirt. Rebel is sharpening Howling Rebel. Yvette is lifting the collar of her jacket. Team RWBY and Team IVRY are preparing in their new outfits. Blake says as she approaches her bunk as she tightens her wraps, "I thought that class would never end." Rebel gets up from her bed and says, "You're not the only one." Ruby say from her position sitting on the hanging bed, "Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" She happily leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly. She almost lands on Weiss, who is on the bottom bunk. Weiss replies, sarcastically, "I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Yang says, "Hey, we've got a plan! That's...moderately serious." Ruby replies, "Right!" Ivory looks around at her and Ruby's teammates and asks, "Everyone remember their roles?" Weiss says as she and Vanessa stand up, "You, Ruby, Vanessa and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as Vanessa and I are in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Blake says, "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Rebel adds, "If Blake and I can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning." Yang states, "Yvette and I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale." Yvette adds, "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard…" Ruby says, "Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang and Yvette to go over what we found." She pumps her fist and says, "Let's do this!" A voice says, "Yeah!" It is revealed to be a smiling Sun Wukong as he hangs upside-down by his tail in their open window. Both teams are taken aback. Blake says, surprised and alarmed, "Sun!" Yang asks, "How did you get up there?" Sun replies, "Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Weiss asks, "You do what?!" Sun replies, "I climb trees all the time!" Without reacting to Weiss' scowl, he flips into the dorm room and asks, "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Rebel replies, "You can say that." Blake says while stepping forward, "We are going to investigate the situation...as teams." Ruby says "Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Sun replies, "Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" He gestures out the window. The girls lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be as he asks, "'Sup?" Ivory asks, "How did you even get up here?" Neptune replies, "I have my ways." He is standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows and says, nervously, "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." Inside the dorm room, the groups are standing in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan, "Alright, I'll go with Vanessa, Ivory and Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake and Rebel." As she pushes Neptune past Weiss, he slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly as Ruby continues, "And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Yvette. Everyone good?" Weiss asks, "Actually, Ruby, why don't you and Ivory go with Yang and Yvette? After all, they are your sister and friend." Ruby pushed Neptune, who is stiff as a board, up next to Yang and Yvette. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and fourth looking nervous. Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking as Ruby asks, "But, Weiss, who would go with you and Vanessa, then?" Weiss replies, "Well...I guess Neptune could come with us." Neptune puts on a suave look and points at Weiss as the team leader cracks up and says, "Hahaha, nah!" Vanessa says something in sign language to Ivory and she replies, "Vanessa's right, you're stuck with us." Weiss is obviously less than amused, yet is powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back out the door. Weiss sticks her arms out fruitlessly trying to get back to Neptune while saying, "But! But!"

Ruby, Weiss, Ivory, and Vanessa are now at a monumental tower that looms over the sparse trees growing around the crossroads below. Ruby says, "Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Weiss replies, "You should see the one in Atlas!" Ivory asks, "That was the first one, right?" Weiss replies, "Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." Ruby, acting high and mighty says, "Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" She snorts into her hands at Weiss' frown. While Vanessa holds back a snicker, Ivory says, "Good one, Ruby." Weiss says, "Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!" As Vanessa nods, Ruby replies, "I know, but it's so cool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at someone's feet. A voice says, "Oh!" The person, who is revealed to be Penny, picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen and says, "You dropped this." Ruby and Ivory ask, shocked, "Penny?!" Penny says, similarly surprised, "Uuuh…" Ruby asks, "Where have you been?" Ivory adds, "We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Penny replies, "S-Sorry. I think you're confused." She suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands. She then says, "Uh...I've got to go!" She turns quickly and walks away. Weiss, turning to Ruby asks, "What was that about?" Ruby replies, "I don't know, but we're going to find out." Ruby and Ivory start walking in Penny's direction as Ruby shouts back to her partner, "You guys go make your call! We'll meet up with you later!" Weiss reaches toward Ruby and says, "Wait!" Seeing the futility of stopping her teammate, she lowers her hand and sighs angrily. She looks towards Vanessa, who shrugs. Ruby and Ivory run up to Penny as she descends the steps until they get in front of the non-eccentric redhead and Ruby asks, "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!" Penny replies, "There seems to be a...misunderstanding." Ivory asks, "What?!" Penny continues to walk away. The two slides down the rail next to her and Ruby says, "Penny...Is everything okay?" Penny continues forward without reaction. Ruby grabs her by the arm and says, "Penny, please stop!" Penny stops and listens as Ruby continues, "Look, we don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to us!" Ivory says, "Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! We need you to tell us what happened to you that night! Please...As friends." Penny sighs, then glancing to her sides swiftly, she walks over to Ruby's side and leans in close and whispers, "It isn't safe to talk here." Penny looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby and Ivory's confusion.

Weiss and Vanessa walk through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when they're inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door as it says, "Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" Weiss replies, "We'd like to go to the communications room, please." CCT AI says, "Absolutely. Could you please place your Scrolls on the terminal to verify your identities?" Weiss retrieves her Scroll and places it as directed and Vanessa does the same. The CCT AI says, "Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee and Miss Vanessa" Upon the elevator's ascent, Weiss' expressions shifts from pleasant to serious. Vanessa looks at her with worry. Weiss waves her hand as a sign that she's fine. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer-twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. Weiss and Vanessa walk up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat. Beeps are heard before the projection speaks in a polite manner, "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?" Weiss replies, "We need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." CCT AI replies, "Absolutely." After more beeping, "If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through." Weiss replies, "Thank you!" Weiss and Vanessa smile and nod before walking over to their assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform-one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy. Weiss sits at her own display while Vanessa stands next to her, both taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up while saying, "Thank you for calling the Atlas-Oh! Miss Schnee and Miss Vanessa! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well." Weiss replies, pleasantly, "No, thank you! We were actually wondering if you could find some files for us. I've compiled a short list." Weiss produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen. The operator asks, "I see. If you don't mind...what may I ask is this for?" Weiss replies, "School project." Vanessa nods in agreement. The operator nervously says, "Um...There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." Weiss replies, "Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care." The operator, still nervous, says, "Right...Very well." More noises happen and the operator says, "The data is being transferred to your Scroll now." Weiss replies, "Wonderful! That will be all, then." The operator asks, "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?" Vanessa shakes her head as Weiss loses her smile, but quickly replaces it and says, "Yes, we're sure. The operator replies, "Well, then...Have a nice day!" The call is dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act, seen in the screen's reflection. Weiss then looks towards Vanessa and asks, "He can't stop you here, Vanessa. When will you speak again?" Vanessa shrugs in response.

Penny stands alone near a two-story building with patio furniture and she is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Ruby and Ivory grinning. She smiles in return. The three are now strolling down the street. Penny says, "I wish I could help you, Ruby and Ivory, but I don't know anything about those men." Ruby asks, "Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?" Penny replies, "Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Ivory asks, "Then where did you go?" Penny replies, "I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but...You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot." Ruby says, "Believe me, I know the feeling." She and Ivory grin and Penny grins back as Ruby asks, "But why not let us know you were okay?" Penny replies, "I…was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Or Vanessa. Or Rebel. Or Yvette. Anybody, really." Ivory asks, "Was your dad that upset?" Penny replies, "No, it wasn't my father…" Before she can continue, she, Ivory and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors. Ironwood says to the crowd, "The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" The clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow and Ironwood continues, "But...the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'...Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting...the Atlesian Knight-200!" The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. Ironwood continues, "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." The robots flex and pose as a demonstration as Ironwood continues, "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require...a human touch. The last line draws Ruby and Ivory's attention. Penny asks nervously, "Ivory? Ruby..?" Ironwood continues, "So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce...the Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it. Ironwood says, voice only, "Now we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" Ruby says, hunched in awe, "Whoa…" Penny says, concerned, "Ruby? Ivory? Maybe we should go somewhere else." At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor. Ivory asks, "Penny! Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby and Ivory turn to look back at the soldiers chasing after their friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follow her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley. An Atlas Soldier gestures to his partner and says, "Down here! She went this way!" Penny, Ivory and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls. Ruby and Ivory are still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose and Quarter Stone, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of them, Ruby grabs Ivory's hand, leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle. Ruby yells, "This way!" She grimaces before the three disappear in a flash of red and rose petals. Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying Penny and with Ivory holding onto her back, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Ruby and Ivory falling all the way into the street. They get up slowly, and in their dazed state, they don't notice the large truck coming up from behind them until the honking is too late of a warning. They stand up just as they're about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby and Ivory out of the way and holds her palms out. In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntresses who got saved. Ruby asks, eyes wide, terrified, uncertain, "Penny..?" Ivory asks, with the same expression on Ruby, "What the…" Penny asks the shopkeep, "Are you okay?" The shopkeep nods, obviously scared and replies, "Uh-huh…" Penny backs away, looking at Ruby and Ivory's frightened expressions, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby and Ivory, knocking the poor girls out of their stupor as their friend tries to get away again. Ruby yells, "Penny! Come back!" They start going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target. Penny comes to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next while saying, "Um...Uh…" Ruby and Ivory come up to Penny, exasperated as Ruby asks, "Penny! Please! What is going on?!" Ivory asks, "Why are you running? How did you do that?!" Penny replies, nervous again, "I-I can't! Everything's fine!" She starts to hiccup with each lie, "I-I don't want to talk about it!" She hiccups. Ivory yells, "Don't lie to us! You hiccup when you lie!" Ruby says, "Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong, we can help you!" Penny says while retreating from her friends, "No! No, no! You wouldn't understand…" Ruby replies, "Let us try!" Ivory adds, "You can trust us!" Penny finally relents, coming up to Ruby and Ivory's faces desperately and asks, "You're my friends, right? You promise you're my friends?!" Ruby softly replies, "I promise." Ivory softly adds, "I promise, too." Penny is silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands, says, "Ruby, Ivory...I'm not a real girl." Penny shows Ruby and Ivory the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed them: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby and Ivory's faces, now completely astounded by their friend's secret as all they can simply say is, "Oh" and "Wow"


	24. Chapter 24: Painting the Town

Still in the alley, Ruby and Ivory have learned that Penny is not human. Ruby, still reeling in from the shock, says, "Penny, I-I don't understand…" Penny replies, "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real…" Ruby extends Penny's hands, looks at them for a second, then folds them up again and says, "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than us?" Penny, surprised, says, "I don't...um...You're...taking this extraordinarily well." Ruby replies, "You're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!" Ivory adds, "Yeah, you're not a heartless robot who does nothing but take orders. You're a free individual!" Penny grabs Ruby and Ivory, and says, "Ooohh…" She hugs them tightly and says, "Oh Ruby and Ivory. You're the best friends anyone could have!" Ruby says, muffled, "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ivory says, also muffled, "You say with such sarcasm." Penny lets go of Ruby and Ivory and says, "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would just love him!" Ruby says, "Wow." She giggles and asks, "He built you all by himself?" Penny replies, "Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Ruby asks, "The General?! Wait...Is that why those soldiers were after you? Ivory says, "That would explain a bit." Penny replies, "They like to protect me, too!" Ivory "phhts" and asks, "They don't think you can protect yourself?" Penny explains, "They're not sure if I'm ready yet...One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament." Ruby asks, "Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!" Penny replies, "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said…" Ivory looks at her sister and says, "I have a bad feeling…"

Soldier 1 yells, "Check down here!" Penny says, "You have to hide!" Ivory yells, "What the…" as Penny picks up her and Ruby. Ruby yells, while being carried by Penny, "Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! We can help you!" Penny throws Ruby and Ivory into a dumpster and says, "It's okay, Ruby and Ivory. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?" Ruby replies, "I promise." Ivory adds, "Same here." Ruby and Ivory go back in the dumpster as Soldier 1 says, "There she is!" Penny replies, "Sal-u-tations, officers!" As Ruby and Ivory slightly open the lid to see what's happening, Soldier 1 asks, "Why were you running? And what happened to the other girls?" Penny replies, "What girls? I've been by myself all day!" She hiccups, but the soldiers pay no mind as Soldier 1 says, "You shouldn't cause such a scene." Soldier 2 asks, "Are you okay?" Penny show the soldiers her hands and says, "Just a scratch." Soldier 1 replies, "Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." Soldier 2 says, "Please, just come with us." Penny replies, "Yes, sir!" Ivory and Ruby smile as they watch Penny and the soldiers leave. A mouse squeaks, making the twins fall back and close the lid.

Yang and Yvette ride their motorcycles into an alley, and music is heard nearby. Yang takes off her helmet, shakes her head to let her hair loose, and says to Neptune, "Come on, our friend's right in here!" Neptune, frazzled by the ride, says, "Cool…" He shakes his head, which makes him less frazzled, and asks, "And where exactly is...here?" Yvette walks by and replies, "A nightclub." Neptune asks, wide eyed, "What?!" Inside the club, Junior is straightening his tie, a bartender grabs a glass and climbs down a ladder, and goons are walking around and standing on the dancefloor. A henchman runs inside and yells, "Hurry, close the door, they're coming!" Junior walks towards the door and asks, "What are you two idiots doing?!" The henchmen try to warn him about the oncoming danger, but the door is blasted open. Yang and Yvette walk inside and yell, "Guess who's back!" Several henchmen point their guns at the two and a record is scratching, making the blondes angry. The DJ comes out from under the turntable, turns off the record, and hides again. Neptune walks in and asks, "Yeah, so could you define friend for me?" As the henchmen cock their guns, Junior gets through the crowd and says, "Stop, stop! Nobody shoot. Blondies, you're here!...Why?" Yang says, pointing to Junior, "You still owe us a drink." Yvette adds, "And some information." Yang drags Junior as she and Yvette walk to the bar. Neptune, impressed by what just happened, says, "Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what women…" He sees Melanie and Militia next to him, and asks, "'Sup?" Melanie and Miltia hmph and say, "Whatever."

In another alley, Rebel strokes her fingers against a White Fang mark as Blake sees two Faunus enter another alley. She looks at Sun and says, "This is it." Sun asks, "You sure?" Rebel growls and Blake scowls, making Sun put his hands up in defence and reply, "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." Blake takes off her bow as the three approach the alley. A White Fang Member says, "New recruits, keep to the right!" Sun says, while holding a mask, "I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Rebel replies, "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Sun says, "Grimm masks...That's kind of dark." Blake replies, "So was the guy who started it." Sun says, "Always sunshine and rainbows with you…" Rebel, getting annoyed, asks, "Can you just stop?" The three don their masks and enter a warehouse, filled with White Fang members and recruits. The White Fang Lieutenant walks along the stage and says, "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

Roman walks onstage, and greeted by anger and cheers, says, "Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" A strange girl is seen walking backstage. The Doe Faunus that entered earlier asks, "What's a human doing here?!" Roman replies, with chatter going on in the crowd, "I'm glad you asked, Deerie! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans...are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!" Sun asks, "So, is he going somewhere with this?" Rebel replies, "He might if you just shut up." Roman continues, "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around...No offense to any rodents in the room." He snaps his fingers, and the curtain is removed to reveal an Atlesian Paladin with the mark of the White Fang on it. Sun says, "Whoa, that's a big robot…" Blake asks, "How did he get that?" Rebel replies, "Probably had someone from the inside steal it." Roman says, "As some of you may have heard, this right here...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast." Rebel's ears perk up at this. Roman continues, "If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine...But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" The crowd puts their fists in the air to show their cause. Blake says, "We should get out of here." The White Fang Lieutenant says, "Will all new recruits, please come forward!" As the crowd moves forward, blocking an escape, Sun says, "Welp!" Rebel adds, "This won't end well."

Back in the club, Junior slams a cup down and yells, "I don't know!" Yvette crosses her arms and asks, "How can you not know?" Junior replies, "I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." Neptune slams his hand on the table, making the glass fall, and asks, "So where did they go?" Junior asks, "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! Who is this guy?" Yang puts her hand in Neptune's face and replies, "Don't worry about him; worry about us if we don't find out what we want!" Neptune straightens up. Junior says, "I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Some men stop at his words. Yang says, "Come on, Neptune." Yvette looks at Junior and says, "This isn't over." As the three walk away, Junior picks up the glass and begins to clean it. Neptune asks, "We get everything we need?" Yang replies, "Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck."

Back at the White Fang meeting, Sun asks, "What are we going to do?!" Blake replies, "I'm thinking…" Sun notices Roman looking right at them and says, "He sees us…" As Roman goes into the crowd, Rebel sees a fuse box and says, "He can't see in the dark." Blake pulls out Gambrel Shroud and shoots at the fuse box, making the power go out. Roman shouts, "Don't let them get away!" Blake yells, "Sun! The window!" Rebel yells, "Move!" Roman yells, "Stop them!" A powering up sound is heard. Blake, Rebel and Sun jump out of the window and run away from the building. The Paladin bursts through the wall and runs after them. The three jump on roofs as the Paladin chases them on the street. Sun asks, "So you wouldn't happen to have...oh, I don't know...some form of backup?!" Blake replies, "On it!" Weiss and Vanessa exit the elevator at the Transmit Tower, when Weiss's scroll rings. She answers it, and listens to Blake yell, "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Sun yells, "Help!" Weiss rolls her head and runs off with Vanessa. With Ivory and Ruby, Ruby has answered her scroll and listens to Sun, "They got a robot! And it's big! Really big!" Ruby replies, "Oh, I am not missing this!" Ivory adds, "Neither am I." Back at the club, Yang, Yvette, and Neptune listen to Sun, "That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!" Yvette replies, "Yeah, we figured that." Yang asks, "Where are you guys?" As the pass, Rebel yells, "Passing you now!" Sun yells, "Hurry!" Neptune says, "I think that was them." Yang replies, "Yeah, I got it." She hangs up her scroll, and she and Yvette rush on their motorcycles, making Neptune yell, "Whoa!"

Rebel, Blake and Sun have now entered a highway. The three jump on cars as the Paladin has jumped onto the highway, pushing aside cars as it approaches its targets. Sun yells, "Whoa!" and keeps moving with Blake and Rebel. Roman growls inside the Paladin as the three continue to evade him. Yang, Yvette and Neptune have now caught up to the Paladin. Yang yells, "We've gotta slow it down!" Yvette asks, "How?" Neptune replies, "Got it!" Roman notices the new enemies, and continues moving forward, pushing cars behind him, and turns around. Yang says, "Hold on!" Neptune replies, "Wuh-oh…Whoa!" Yang and Yvette avoid all the cars thrown at them, allowing Neptune to pull out and activate his gun. He hits the Paladin a couple of times, which makes Roman angry. Neptune's gun turns into a guandao. He then jumps towards the Paladin, making his weapon change into a trident, and strikes the Paladin. Sun sees this and yells, "Neptune, hang on!" As Neptune struggles to hang on, Sun reveals his Semblance, the ability to make light copies of himself. The copies run towards the Paladin, ready to fight, but the Paladin destroys them. Sun now runs towards the Paladin, weapon in hand, but Neptune is shaken off, and bumps into Sun, making them both fall. Weiss yells, "Blake! We're in position!" She and Vanessa leap from an overhead highway and ready their weapons. Roman smirks at the two, as they twirl around and turn the ground into ice, making the Paladin slip past them, and fall onto the ground. Ruby and Ivory look up at the Paladin as it gets up. As the others arrive, Ivory says, "Glad to see you guys!"

Rebel yells, "We've got to stop that thing!" Yvette yells, "Hit it with anything we have until Vanessa can find its weak point!" Roman chuckles and approaches the groups as Ruby yells, "Freezer Burn!" All but Weiss and Yang back away. Weiss turns the ground below her into ice, and Yang jumps up. Weiss moves back as Yang activates Ember Celica on the ground, turning the ice into a thick mist. The Paladin's heat seeking lasers activate as it looks for the girls. Roman growl, frustrated. Blake and Rebel run by as the Paladin looks in their direction. Ruby and Ivory also make it past. When Yang and Yvette run past, the Paladin fires it's weapons at them. Weiss and Vanessa also run by. Roman looks angrily, and fires at Blake and Yang, giving Ruby time to approach with her weapon, which does no effect. Ruby yells, "Checkmate!" Weiss and Blake run at the Paladin. They slash at the Paladin's legs, while Weiss manages to take out one of it's guns. The Paladin attempts to step on Blake, but Weiss uses her Semblance to move her away. Roman growls at this and fires missiles at them. Weiss uses her Semblance to get them away. Roman uses this to fire a missile at Weiss, who is hit, but manages to use her Semblance before she falls. Blake lands on the time glyph Weiss put down, and as Roman fires more missiles, Blake uses the glyph to speed up her attacks, which allow her to destroy the missiles. Ivory yells, "Frostbite!" Vanessa and Rebel enter the battle. Rebel uses her Semblance to dodge attacks and jump up on the Paladin, and Vanessa distracts the Paladin. As Rebel slashes the Paladin's arms, Vanessa attacks the body. After Vanessa gets hit, Ivory yells, "Blind Howler!" Ivory runs into the field as Rebel jumps off the Paladin. Rebel attacks the Paladin's legs while Ivory attacks the arms. The Paladin tries to step on Rebel, but she avoids the attack. The Paladin fires more missiles, making Rebel and Ivory flee. Ruby then yells, "Ladybug!" Ruby runs and slashes at the Paladin. Both she and Blake use their Semblances to move quickly between the Paladin's legs while they slash at them. The Paladin tries firing at them, but they jump out of the way. As they rush back down, they slash at the Paladin's body, taking out one of the missile launchers.

Yang runs behind the Paladin, and launches herself at it, making it take damage. She fires her weapon at it, until Roman makes it back up against multiple columns, making her fall off. The Paladin then punches Yang against another column, making it break. Blake yells in concern, "Yang!" Ruby says as Yang gets up, "Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." As Yang clenches her fist, Roman smirks and attacks again, only to get his punch blocked. Roman growls as Yang, her hair glowing and her eyes red, she punches the Paladin so hard, it's arm falls off. Roman then looks at the unprotected Yvette, picks up a column, and throws it at her. As Yvette doesn't move, Rebel yells, in concern, "Yvette!" There is a bright flash of light, and as the column reaches Yvette, the column is now in the mouth of an Ursa. Rebel asks, surprised, "Is that a Grimm!?" Ivory replies, "That would be her semblance. She can extend her aura into the shape of an Ursa and control it, like a motion capture suit." Yvette throws the column away, and runs towards the Paladin. With her new strength, Yvette hits the Paladin's other arm, making it fall off.

Roman yells as he kicks Yang. Ruby yells, "Bumblebee!" Blake uses Gambrel Shroud to grab Yang. She pulls back, and Yang uses the momentum to speed herself up. Ivory yells, "Blizzard!" Vanessa releases ice into the air and whistles, so Ivory hits the ide, making it go towards Roman. As he jumps out of the way, Ivory yells, "Grimm Wolf!" Rebel and Yvette use their Semblances to attack the Paladin. As it evades their attacks, Ruby yells, "We have to slow it down!" Weiss asks, "And how do you propose we do that?" Ruby replies, "Ice Flower!" Weiss uses her glyphs so Ruby's ice shot speeds towards Roman, freezing his arm. They continue to use their attack. With the Paladin now frozen, Team IVRY attacks until Yang, with her built up momentum, punches the Paladin hard enough to destroy it. Roman, disappointed, says, "Just got this thing cleaned…" Yang, not finished yet, fires a shot at Roman, but it is blocked by an umbrella. It is revealed to belong to the strange girl seen at the White Fang meeting. Roman says, "Ladies, Ice Queen…" Weiss yells, "Hey!" Roman continues, "Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would…" The teams ready their weapons as Yang runs towards the two ready to fight, when she punches Neo, and makes the two break. Yang, realizing it was an illusion, looks around for the two, and watches as they fly away in a Bullhead. The rest of the group catches up to Yang. Rebel says, "I think I saw that...girl at the White Fang meeting." Yang says, "So I guess he got a new henchman…" Weiss says, "Yeah, I guess she really made our plans...fall apart!" She chuckles to herself as Yang says, "No. Just...no." As Blake and Rebel walk away, Weiss yells, "What, but, you do it!" Yang replies, "There's a time and a place for jokes." As Ivory, Vanessa and Yvette walk away, Weiss asks, "Was this not it?" Yang walks away and replies, "No, it just wasn't very good." Weiss yells, "Well, at least I'm trying!" As she walks away, Ruby asks, "Wait...Where are Sun and Neptune?" At A Simple Wok Noodle House owned by the Shopkeeper, Neptune asks, "They're probably fine, right?" Sun replies, "Probably." He and Neptune go back to eating.


	25. Chapter 25: Extracurricular

I don't know how to write intertwining scenes, so for now, I will use flashes. When someone kindly suggests something else, I will edit this chapter.

Pyrrha is gearing up in a locker room. She adjusts her boots and head piece before leaving towards the practice arena. In a flash, she's seen attacking Cardin with Miló. She continues to walk as a flash of her striking Russel appears. She readies Miló and Akoúo̱ as a flash shows her fighting two CRDL members. She nears the arena as another flash shows her fighting Lark and Russel and running towards an unknown target. Now in the arena, she strikes Cardin multiple times, making him kneel on one knee. He looks up in time to move out of the way of Pyrrha's strike attack. She knocks Dove to the ground before firing at Lark, who tries to attack her, but she blocks him with her shield. They strike each other multiple times before Pyrrha knocks Lark down. She then attacks Cardin, who blocks her attacks and strikes the ground, making her move. He then hits her with enough force to knock her back. Lark tries to sneak attack her, but she jumps out of the way, while Cardin hits her shield. Lark is knocked back to the ground as Pyrrha flies over Cardin. She then launches her shield at her, and it hits both him and Lark, and as they both fall, Pyrrha jumps up and grabs her shield, and lands on Lark. Russel and Dove run at her and she charges at Russel, knocking him down, and strikes at Dove, before kicking him away. Cardin jump strikes Pyrrha, but she jumps out of the way. She shoots at Cardin, but Russel jumps in and slashes the strikes with his weapon as he tries to take her down again. Uttering a battle cry, he spin jumps at her, and she blocks him with her shield. He and Dove both try to strike her, but she manages to block all their attempts. As Cardin tries to hit her, she rolls out of the way and shots at him, only for him to repel the bullets. He charges at her, and gets hit in the chin by her lots of strikes, she's able to kick him back as Russel attempts another attack. He tries to slash at her, but she dodges and throws her shield at him, making him fall. Dove then attacks and fires at her, only for her to knock him away. He then gets knocked back by Cardin as he brings out his mace. He then strikes at the ground as Pyrrha jumps out of range. She strikes him, making him airborne. She jumps after him and strikes him in the air, using her shield to propel herself towards him and she throws him to the ground. She does a flip to make him fly once again and crash on the ground.

As Cardin clutches his ribs, Pyrrha gets out of her fighting stance, and the lights come back on. Glynda walks up behind Cardin and says, "And that's the match." Cardin looks up and replies, "Lucky shot." He then collapses. Glynda says to Pyrrha, "Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Pyrrha bows her head and replies, "Thank you, professor." Glynda says while tapping her Scroll, "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" She looks around at the observing students and asks, "Ms. Belladonna?" Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda as she says, "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-" Mercury raises his hand and says, "I'll do it." Glynda asks, "Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Mercury says, "Actually, I wanna fight...her." Mercury points to Pyrrha, who asks, "Me?" Glynda replies, "I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner." Pyrrha says, "No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige."

Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha as Team RWBY, Team IVRY and Emerald watch. They both go into fighting stances and their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. He flips away from her and deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocks him back with her shield, which he replies with a, "Hmm." Ruby turns toward Emerald sitting behind her and says, "Hey, your friend's doing pretty good." Emerald gives a fake smile and then rolls her eyes as Ruby turns her back. Mercury unleashes a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allows his kick to slam against her forearm before Mercury manages to disarm, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Pyrrha uses her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick. Mercury stays on the ground for a second, realizes Pyrrha's Semblance, and hmms to himself. As she charges him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. As Pyrrha tries to rush him again, he says nonchalant, "I forfeit." Pyrrha almost stumbles as she stops beside him and asks, "You...don't even want to try?" Mercury shrugs and says, "What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart." Glynda then says, "In that case...Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match...again." Emerald smirks while Mercury sneers smugly. Pyrrha has a annoyed and disappointed look on her face, and places her left hand on her hip. The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Mercury are shown as Mercury's is changed from green to red indicating his loss. Glynda then says to Mercury, "Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Mercury replies, "I'll be sure to do that." An alarm sounds which jolts Blake who has nodded off. Glynda says, "That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." As everyone leaves, Mercury stops beside Emerald and says, "Learning is so much fun."

Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY and Team IVRY walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her and says, "Hey, Blake!" Sun grabs Blake by her shoulder and asks, "You and Rebel uh, doing okay?" Blake shuts the book she is reading and says, "We're fine." Rebel growls at him. Sun clears his throat and says, "So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend...ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Rebel asks, "What?" Sun says, "The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Blake replies "We don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." Blake and Rebel walk away past their teams. Ruby looks as Sun sinks from his rejection. Now in their dorm, Blake asks with her arms crossed, "You what?" Ruby replies, "We want you to go to the dance." Blake says, "That's ridiculous." Yang replies, "Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Weiss says while counting the facts on her finger, "You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Yvette adds, "And let's not forget Rebel disappearing for hours on end." Rebel lowers her ears as Blake asks, "You think we care about grades?" She shrugs and then gestures out the window while saying, "People's lives are at stake!" Yang puts her hand on Blake's, lowering it and says, "We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Ruby says, "Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Weiss adds, "And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Vanessa nods her head as Yang adds, "Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Blake replies, "But there's still unanswered questions!" Ivory looks at Rebel and asks, "Like where does Rebel goes to at night?" Ruby replies, "Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Yang says, "All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Weiss says, "It will be fun! Yang, Vanessa and I will make sure of it." Yang adds, "Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang pumps her fists which causes the bed to bounce Blake, who asks, "Excuse me?" Weiss says, "Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Yang says, "So, Weiss, Vanessa and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Weiss continues, "And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready." Ruby asks, "So what do ya think?" Blake replies, "I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake walks away from the group and opens the dorm door and says, "I'll be in the library." After she walks out of the room, Rebel says, "I've gotta go guys." After she leaves, Yang says, "Great." Weiss says, "They can't keep going like this."

There's a knock at the door and Weiss approaches and opens it. The door widens as a guitar riff is heard and the rest of the teams look to see who is at the door. Jaune is there with a guitar and sings, " _Weiss!"_ He then winks, and Weiss slams the door in his face. As Weiss puts her hand over her face, Jaune knocks on the door and says, "Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing." Weiss regrettably opens the door and Jaune sings, " _I lied!"_ After Weiss facepalms, Jaune continues, " _Weiss Schu-nee, will you accompany me, to the dance on…"_ He thinks about the date and sings, " _Sunday!?"_ Weiss asks, "Are you done?" Jaune shrugs and asks, "Yes?" Weiss replies, "No." She shuts the door in his face. Turning around, she sees the others staring at her and asks, "What?" All girls are standing precariously as Yang says, "And that is why they call you the Ice Queen." Ruby notices her stance, and finally collapses. Weiss says, "All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." Ruby replies, "Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake and Rebel to go."

That night, Pyrrha and Jaune are sparring at their spot on the roof. Jaune appears to gain the upper hand until Pyrrha sweeps his legs out from under him. Pyrrha laughs and says, "Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely." Pyrrha helps Jaune to his feet. Jaune replies, "Couldn't have done it without you." Pyrrha asks, "So, are you ready to move on to Aura?" Jaune replies, "I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip Aura tonight? Might go on a jog or something." Pyrrha says, "Come on, I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now." Jaune replies, "That's not it. It's just…" He hesitates before saying, "It's dumb." Pyrrha asks, "What is it?" She approaches Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder as she says, "Jaune, you know you can tell me." Jaune replies, "It's...Weiss." Pyrrha's face falls slightly as she asks, "Oh. What about her?" Jaune replies, "I asked her to the dance and she shot me down." He giggles halfheartedly and asks, "Big surprise, right?" Pyrrha says, "Well, I believe the saying goes: There's...plenty of fish in the sea." Jaune replies, "That's easy for you to say. You've probably got guys clamoring over each other just to ask you out." Pyrrha chuckles half-heartedly and says, "You'd be surprised." Jaune dismisses the thought and says, "Oh please. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress. Heh." He walks away while Pyrrha drops her smile and looks rather upset.

In her dorm room with Cinder and Mercury, Emerald says, "And finally, Pyrrha Nikos." Cinder is sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds while Emerald is sitting on the floor while looking at her Scroll, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book as Cinder says, "Ah, the invincible girl." Mercury says, "She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Cinder says, "Do tell." Emerald replies, "Her Semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching." Mercury adds, "After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments." Emerald finishes, "Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponents at a disadvantage." Cinder says, "Hmm...People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list." Emerald adds Pyrrha to some unknown list on her phone and Mercury says. "You should be able to take her no problem." Cinder replies, "It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time." Mercury says, "I hate waiting." Cinder replies, "Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us."


End file.
